Starlight
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Él dijo no y ella lo aceptó. Ella juró estar bien, pero él sabía que su boca mentía. Él era como una estrella distante y ella era esa luz de estrella que se apagaba lentamente con sus inseguridades. "Hasta el final de mi vida, perseguiré tu luz de estrella."
1. Inalcanzable

**Notas de autor:** Puej una petición cliché, tomada por otra amante de los clichés. Y luego que me entró mi etapa de: ¡Yo digo R, tú dices BD! ¡RBD! ¡RBD! Yep, para empezar, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Me pueden salir mil si quieren o 5. Pero aquí estoy yo. Sacando pendientes. xDDD Advierto que será un sube y baja de canciones de Muse, el título y de RBD los capítulos *corazones*  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Starlight**

 **Capítulo I: Inalcanzable**

* * *

 _Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante, un amor casi imposible. Invisible como el aire._

* * *

 _"_ _—Lo siento Juvia, pero no puedo estar contigo."_

Él le dijo.

Gray-sama, por fin le había dado una respuesta a sus sentimientos. Una respuesta que fue una total negativa. Y ¿qué hizo ella?, Aguantar sus lágrimas y asentir, nunca le había dolido tanto fingir una sonrisa, nunca había costado tanto mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para confirmar que entendía de sus razones.

No mentía al decir que lo comprendía. Mentía al comentar que estaba bien, que ella iba a estar bien.

Ella quería aparentar estar bien frente a su gélida pero turbia mirada, que especialmente esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna, lucía revuelta. Y la mataba el hecho de pensar que la razón era pena. Pena que sentía por y con ella al rechazarla. Nada calaba más en su herido corazón que pensara en ella con un: _«P_ _obre Juvia_ _»._

 _«Pobre Juvia, la estoy rechazando después de tanto tiempo», «pobre Juvia, yo tuve la culpa de que te ilusionaras»._

La única que debía sentir vergüenza ahí, entre los dos, era ella. ¿Quién más? Ella se enamoró, ella se ilusionó, ella se formó expectativas. Y él lo único que había hecho fue ser sincero con ella, decirle no y darle una convincente explicación. De eso él no tenía por qué apenarse y menos compadecerla.

En su mente, solo ella podía sentirse avergonzada de su sentir. Su corazón y su resentida mente le decían que ella se lo había ganado por haber sido tan terca e insistente. Ella terminó por pudrirlo, por aferrarse.

Se sentía herida, claro que sí, por amarlo con tanta fuerza y descubrir que los sueños construidos con él jamás se harían realidad. Los cuentos de hadas no existían. Las historias de amor no siempre tenían un final feliz. Amar no necesariamente significaba ser correspondido. No se vivía de ilusiones, de deseos de besarlo y que la besara, de abrazarlo y que le correspondiera…

El amor no mataba y tampoco lo hacía el desamor. Los dos la podían agarrar y exprimir, dejar casi al borde de la muerte, pero nunca le darían el golpe final. Y precisamente por eso, porque seguía viva, sus afectos se volvían memorables y lo entendía. Entendía la razón de por qué no la aceptaba y de por qué no podían estar juntos.

Una de las formas más pura del amor, era el hecho de aceptar las decisiones del otro. No importaba que ella quedara fuera, que se la llevara la corriente y _que su luz se apagara_. Ella lo aceptaba porque lo amaba y le deseaba lo mejor, que amar era como una bala que rozaba el cerebro y una puñalada que se clavaba en el corazón.

Su amor no podía ser correspondido y pese al rechazo, ese amor seguiría latente en su corazón, se mantenía moribunda, pero viva al final de cuentas por Gray.

Por él, tenía que hacerse a la idea: cuidarlo de lejos y amarlo de lejos. Dolía como miles de agujas clavadas en su cuerpo. No obstante, aguantaba, _por él._ Él y siempre él, ya que sabía que nunca se lo iba a poder sacar del corazón y que calaría más quitárselo de su alma y su piel que mantenerlo ahí y ella alejarse.

Juvia lo intentó todo para que se fijara en ella, hasta pudo morir por él. Pero eso, era así. A veces, el amor, simplemente estaba de un solo lado y ella no había nacido para ello.

Sin embargo, aunque no pudiese alcanzarlo… su corazón seguiría perteneciéndole _«El amor no mata. El desamor tampoco»._

Se resignaba a una vida sin él. Respetaba su decisión, aunque en algún momento su herido corazón le hacía pensar en que era ella la que había fallado. Que sus esfuerzos fueron los mismos que provocaron su rechazo. Juvia pensó en que había hecho algo malo, algún gesto o algún comentario, y se echó la culpa de su condición y por eso se avergonzaba.

Después comprendió que si lo amaba, tenía que renunciar a él aunque sus sentimientos la comenzaran a ahogar.

Esa noche sostuvo el contacto visual. Disimuló el dolor. Contuvo a las nubes grises que amenazaban por cubrir el cielo y descubrirla. Se tragó sus lágrimas. Acalló el sonido de su corazón que se caía en miles de fragmentos y todo lo hizo _por él._

Se quedó parada frente a él, le retuvo la mirada y se admiró por ser tan fuerte —pero no fue por ella, fue _por él._

Dijo entender y juró estar bien (obvio era mentira. Y mentía por él y su amor). Ella lo seguía queriendo y si él no quería o podía estar con ella, lo acataba _casi_ a la perfección.

Mas nadie le dijo nunca lo difícil que iba a ser, lo mucho que iba a doler, que iba a doler más, que iba a ser peor después porque seguía amándolo con cada partícula de su ser.

Porque dolía encontrárselo todos los días en el gremio para descubrir que estaban tan distantes y cerca —sus sentimientos revolotearían siempre.

En el incómodo silencio en que estaban envueltos, lo supo: fue ella quien perdió, sus intentos no dieron frutos y lo aceptaba. Gray era su estrella _distante e inalcanzable. Y_ seguir amándolo quizás no era la mejor decisión, pero no tenía alternativa.

* * *

 **Fin.**

No tengo comentarios. D: Total, solo lo va a leer light xDDD que a fuerzas tiene que decir que le gustó.


	2. Este corazón

**Notas de autor:** Se podría decir que prácticamente, estoy de vuelta en el fandom, para pesar de muchas XDD y para gusto de otras personitas. Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo, me motivan a seguir adelante =) *corazones para ustedes* los títulos de los capítulos, son canciones de RBD, mismas que inspiraron el fic. En total, serán 9 capítulos =)  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Starlight**  
 **Capítulo II: Este corazón**

* * *

 _"Cómo poder recuperar tu amor, cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón. Mi mundo solo gira por ti"._

* * *

 _"—Juvia está bien, Gray-sama."_

Ella dijo.

Y nunca había dolido tanto verla sonreír. Porque ese gesto, anteriormente hermoso, nunca le había parecido tan horrible…

La boca de ella mintió y su corazón dolió, al ser él quien provocó eso.

Supo que mentía. La sonrisa en su rostro era forzada y sus labios decían una vil mentira. Juvia no estaba bien después de oír sus palabras, lo sabía. Su intento de sonrisa, que aunque se esforzó por hacerla parecer auténtica, era una cortina de humo para disimular el dolor y que era solo un "intento" por disfrazar su sufrimiento con una digna resignación. Quería parecer fuerte, por él.

Pero Gray reconocía su error. Lo hizo al instante en que terminó de pronunciar sus palabras y en el momento en que ella juró estar bien. Ambas cuestiones lo golpearon tan fuerte mentalmente; fue un estúpido que _extinguió su luz._ Puro veneno para los dos y sus voces fueron como una serpiente, porque ninguno estaba bien después de haber clavado los colmillos en el cuello del otro. Los dos se habían lastimado; él primero y después ella…

Ella mentía por _él;_ para no hacer que se arrepintiera de sus palabras pero lo único que lograba era hacerlo sentir peor. Era mejor que llorara y que preguntara por qué, que recibir esa reacción. No lo merecía, no merecía ni una gota de sudor a causa de los esfuerzos por aparentar estar bien.

Y él no era quién para hacerla sentir así. Él no era nadie, más que el idiota que le hacía daño y cuyo corazón se hizo pequeño al verla ahogar sus lágrimas para poder curvar sus labios al tratar de hacer reales y creíbles sus palabras —pero no era así. Él la conocía y sabía que aunque fuera cuestión de milésimas de segundos, cuando ella movía sus hombros hacia atrás y levantaba el rostro para ponerlo en alto, era porque quería evitar llorar.

Él vio esa fugaz reacción; la lastimó. Sus ojos perdieron ese brillo, eran más opacos. No hubo lágrimas que los cristalizaran, no. Estos solo se nublaron como el cielo antes de una tormenta y eso era porque ocultaba algo; _su verdadero sentir._

Sus palabras fueron dardos envenenados que se hundieron en ella y la fracturaron. Él se sintió sofocado cuando la vio asentir y jurar estar bien... Y lo peor era que Juvia no sabía que él no le creía nada, tampoco sabía que se arrepintió inmediatamente después de pronunciar sus palabras.

Porque a pesar de todo, ella era luz. _Era la estrella polar_ que lo guiaba e iluminaba como si de un marinero se tratara. Ella lo encaminaba al _norte_ y por más oscura que fuera la noche, por más desolado que estuviera el desierto y por más despejado que estuviera el mar, Juvia brillaría para él.

Le importaba y valoraba su brillo, que lo curaba y llenaba. Pero era más relevante el hecho de ser su _dirección_. Con ella no se perdía. Ella podía resplandecer pese a las profundas heridas, ella lo guiaba y lo salvaba del mismísimo infierno.

Pero esa luz se fue atenuando, gracias a él y a las inseguridades de ella. Esa noche, Juvia dejó de destellar para empezar a parpadear y amenazaba por apagarse por completo, todo por él.

Por él.

Por inseguro.

Por cobarde.

Por miedoso.

Inseguro de ser el indicado. Cobarde por no atreverse a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Miedoso por ser él quien el que hacía que esa estrella cayera del cielo; de ser quien la disipara para siempre.

Y al final terminó haciendo lo que no quería, en una muestra irónica de que su mundo era iluminado por ella y que todo lo que hiciera la afectaba de alguna u otra manera.

La tristeza se apoderaba de él —con justa razón—. Y precisamente, por sus propios temores, el palpitar y el brillo de _su estrella_ se apagaban lentamente, bajo la creencia de que era por ella y sus errores. A Juvia la consumían sus inseguridades y no veía más allá, jamás lo iba a culpar. Era incapaz de darse cuenta de que la razón era él y no ella.

Esa noche se sintió más conectado a ella; su respiración pesada raspó su piel, el movimiento de afirmación de su cabeza clavó algo en su corazón y se hundió cuando ella ahogó su llanto y terminó de herirlo con sus palabras.

El contacto visual rasgó su alma. Juvia quería fortalecerse y él se desmoronaba ante sus intentos. Terminó por él, sus palabras también lo habían afectado y así ella, no era quien para culpar, había hecho que sus palabras ser volvieran reales —y al principio no eran así, ya que él se recriminó de inmediato en su actuar.

Lo dijo, sí. Lo sentía, no. Esa era la verdad. Pretendía cuidarla pero su forma de querer hacerlo era patética, porque resultaba peor y esa noche dejó de ser la _estrella polar_ que lo guiaba y pasaba a ser una _estrella fugaz_ que se alejaba de su mundo.

Por eso se arrepintió en automático —fue un idiota. Lo reconocía—. Cuidarla de esa forma, no era la mejor manera, sus miedos no podían dominar y sentimiento de no ser el indicado, no era el correcto... Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba: se llevaba su corazón.

Juvia se alejaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Y sigo diciendo: yo digo, R. Tú dices BD. ¡RBD! ¡RBD! xDDD Para bien o para mal, dejé mis venas desangrar y sigo aquí. Aunque eso sí, anuncio que se salvaron de mi en el gruviamonth XD porque debo darle seguimiento a mis pequeños y abandonados bebés.

¿Así o más cliché la razón de Gray? ¡Hasta ofende! _Dishonor on me, dishonor on my cow, dishonor on my whole family._ En fin, la advertencia fue dada.

Gracias a las personas que comentaron y a las que secretamente leen esto. *Corazones para todos*

Primero gracias a: **Light** , ódialo más. Pues nunca será tan grande como otros fics (?) xDD haters, siempre voy a tener... ya te lo conté por privado: he estado en tierras hostiles desde los 13 años y estoy acostumbrada. Pobre y patética RUEWIRSIFS ¿cómo es mi nickname ahora?, a **Saori**. Yo a ti te debo algo, espero poder cocinarlo dentro de poco :D jojoj las canciones de RBD son pegajosas. Te lo dice alguien que solo ama el gruvia y RBD xD tu comentario fue hermoso y me honró :') xD que mis conflictos internos siempre recaen en: ESTO ES OOC y en el amor que le tengo al menospreciado Gray-sama *corazones y bestia sexual para ti*. **Jessi:** Pobre Gray T_T, **dora,** jajajaja tu comentario me dio risa. Y así fue como el pingüino arruina vidas xDDD y tengo que decirte que no es OS. Yo jamás tendré un fic con un final así y menos para OT¨#TeamHappyEndings.

Nos vemos.


	3. Tal vez después

**Notas de autor** : pese a estar inspirada para el cuarto capítulo, en vez de para el tercero, llegué a un acuerdo con mi almohadón y me mandó lo que necesito para este capítulo. La canción inspiradora y que eligieron las plumas, sigue siendo de RBD XD ¡Qué más! ¡Este fic es para ellos!  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece_  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo por su alta cantidad de cliché. No me hago responsable; stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Starlight  
Capítulo III: Tal vez después**

* * *

 _Duele ser, la que te busca por teléfono… duele ser, la que navega en busca del amor y duele ver, que las miradas van cayendo y se hace tarde y no sé, tal vez después_ _m_ _e vuelvas a ver..._

* * *

―Juvia ―una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro.

La maga de agua se sonrojó ante la insinuante mirada de Cana, poniéndola un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. ―Cana-san.

La morena pasó su brazo por los hombros de Juvia y la abrazó. ―Hoy luces muy bien ―comentó ―¿Es por Gray? ―arqueó una ceja y ante el furioso rojo que atacó las mejillas de la aludida, no hizo más que reír.

Cana estaba en lo correcto: ella había decidido intentar llamar la atención de Gray con un nuevo peinado y una ropa un poco más reveladora. Cosa que en la mañana iba bien, pero cuando estuvo por llegar con los del gremio, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa; ¿Y si Juvia no se miraba bien? E incómoda ante las miradas que le dirigían ―que la hacían pensar que se miraba muy mal.

Se sentía totalmente insegura. ―Juvia pensó que… ―que era bueno vestir diferente para un día especial.

―Tranquila, luces muy bien y sé que vas a llamar su atención ―alentó ―pero…

De pronto Cana se detuvo y se pasó frente a Juvia, golpeó su barbilla con su dedo índice apostando por una pose pensativa.

―¿Pero qué? ―Juvia se espantó y llevó sus manos hasta su cabello, empezando a peinarlo.

Su amiga negó. ―No, no es eso ―confesó ―necesitas un plan infalible de coqueteo para que Gray de una vez se confiese y hoy es un buen día para eso.

―¿Plan infalible? ―el corazón comenzó a desbordarse. ¡Juvia haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Gray estuviera con ella!

La maga de agua la vio expectante y ella ensanchó una sonrisa. ―Estoy segura que vestida así, atraerás su atención ―guiñó un ojo ―pero necesitamos algo... a los hombres les gustan las mujeres que inspiran protección y ternura.

Juvia hizo nota mental y asintió tragando saliva. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su ritmo y lo sentía en la garganta.

 _―¡Tobillos frágiles!*_

* * *

Los _días_ en donde el gremio se olvidaba de los trabajos y se dedicaba más a la fiesta, eran sus favoritos. En esas ocasiones, todos se quedaban en casa y comenzaban festejar, ya sea en la piscina o en un día de campo. Y claro que en Fairy Tail, nada podía ser "tranquilo", NADA: ni el día, ni la noche y menos el descanso pero el punto era que en esa clase de fiestas se dedicaban a beber, competir, platicar o simplemente descansar. Aprovechar un momento en familia que él, en lo personal, apreciaba. Y se daba cuenta que los demás también compartían esa percepción.

Pero precisamente en ese momento donde se suponía que tenía que integrarse a la fiesta, o iniciar una pelea contra cerebro de llama o, el come tornillos, no lo hacía porque se encontraba vagando en el congelado mundo de sus sentimientos.

No peleaba y ni se inmutaba ante los comentarios provocadores de los demás ―ni se metía, ni opinaba en las discusiones―, porque estaba ocupado haciendo otra cosa: _ser discreto al verla._

Y vaya que ese _día_ en particular, su corazón y su estómago habían empezado a sentir algo raro. Ella había elegido esa ocasión en especial para meterse en su mente y comenzar a martillar cada rincón de ésta. No le hablaba pero podía escuchar su voz en cada rincón de su cerebro. No estaba cerca pero él buscaba encontrarla con la mirada.

La pregunta era: ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Se había dado cuenta de algo? ¡PATRAÑAS! Estaba mal, todo era producto de su imaginación… o no se había percatado.

Pero ella tenía la culpa, lo había hechizado o algo así ―no encontraba otra explicación.

La maga de agua había llegado de lo más feliz, saludándolo con su amplia sonrisa y con su acostumbrado timbre de voz, el único y exclusivo para él. Pero lo que él jamás esperó era que al voltear hacia ella, descubriría que ese _día_ en especial, lucía más radiante de lo habitual.

Tanto que de inmediato captó la atención de los demás. ¡Hasta Reedus le pidió que fuera su modelo para su nuevo cuadro!

Juvia se había acercado a él y se sentó a su lado. Como siempre lo era... ella necesitaba su esencia cerca y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Y eso desencadenó algo que jamás había sentido; estaba intranquilamente confundido. Sí, era eso. ¡Confundido! Tanto que su corazón latía con fuerza y nerviosismo, sus manos sudaban y prácticamente le mandaba miradas furtivas en diferentes intervalos.

Cuando menos lo esperó, de un momento a otro, todos se habían reunido para rodearlos ―quitándoles el momento de estar a solas― para rogarle a Juvia que aceptara ser la nueva modelo de pintura de Reedus.

Todo porque ese _día_ ella había llegado con una ropa diferente a la habitual, una imagen totalmente distinta, que terminó por atraer a todos ―para su gran molestia―. Y para él, Juvia no necesitaba usar una falda más corta o una blusa más escotada para llamar su atención, no podía compararse con el resto.

Justamente en ese _día_ se había peinado su cabello de otra manera y personalmente le gustaba cuando ella agarraba su cabello en una o dos coletas, porque de esa forma su fleco y los mechones que dejaba sueltos enmarcaban más las facciones de su rostro ―claro que si le preguntaban se haría el que no se fijaba en esos detalles.

Pero ahí estaba. Llamando su atención y la de los demás: Juvia sentada sobre sus piernas, con su falda lila adornando con gracia su alrededor, con sus manos entrelazadas y reposando sobre sus muslos, provocando que su escote luciera más pronunciado, con sus hombros descubiertos, con sus dos coletas, con sus mechones sueltos, con sus delicadas facciones resaltando, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo… JODER. Él podía morir.

Juvia no lo necesitaba pero aún así era un placer culpable ―escondido― que tenía y ella se lo estaba dando con esa imagen. Era inevitable no voltear a verla, admirar cada detalle que desprendía y se sentía como un bobo, no podía dejar de verla, menos dejar de pensar en ella y ni hablar del cosquilleo que sentía en sus sudadas manos, el calambre en el estómago y por alguna razón, la garganta la sentía seca.

Y con todo eso que comenzaba sentir ―o que se daba cuenta que sentía―, sintió miedo. Era algo nuevo, algo estalló ese día y temía no controlar. Quería encerrar todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos en una jaula para asegurarse de que nunca saldrían de ahí.

Pero, ahí seguía. Estaba anclado y en el fondo sabía que no podría ocultarlo más ―tampoco aguantaría mucho así.

―Y… ―la voz de Reedus captó la atención de todos ―¡Listo! ―volteó el cuadro que había estado pintando ―¿te gusta?

La maga de agua abrió sus ojos para observar cada detalle y conforme su mirada fue recorriendo el cuadro, no dudó en asentir y agradecer lo bien que la había pintado.

―Oh, quedó perfecta ―Cana se agachó para ver el cuadro ―¡Idénticas! ¿Verdad Gray?

El mago de hielo fue tomado en curva, cuando menos lo esperó Reedus había volteado el cuadro hasta él para que lo observara.

―¿Le gusta a Gray-sama? ―intercaló su mirada de la pintura a Juvia, quien con las mejillas sonrojadas esperaba una respuesta. Gray sintió morir. No quería responder eso (y no porque no le gustara, sino por no saber cómo expresar ese gusto con moderación).

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo salvaron.

―¡Natsu retó a Laxus! ―vociferó Max, quien estaba iniciando las apuestas entre los miembros del gremio.

―Le van a patear el trasero ―Cana bebió el último trago de su cerveza y caminó ―¡Vamos!

Todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde los dragon slayer empezaban su pelea. Vio que uno de los últimos en alcanzar el espectáculo fue Reedus porque había asegurado su pintura. Él se puso de pie y ni siquiera lo pensó para ofrecerle su ayuda a Juvia para que se levantara. Y ella miró que una mano se extendía hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Por un segundo se sintió en las nubes y por otro, se sonrojó. Aceptó, claro que sí.

Su mano tomó la de Gray y comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

« _Tobillos frágiles_ ».

Apenas su cuerpo estuvo medio enderezado, se dejó ir hacia delante ―fingiendo perder el equilibrio―, para que el mago de hielo tuviera una rápida reacción para evitar que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

Y pasó tal y como se lo imaginó; Gray la sostuvo por los codos mientras que ella enterraba el rostro en su pecho. Algo nerviosa, que jamás creyó atreverse a hacer eso, fue incorporándose. Alzó muy despacio su cara para buscar la mirada de Gray.

Él la veía con preocupación. ―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó sin soltarla y con la mirada baja.

―Gray-sama ―susurró tan suave. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al del mago y ninguno hizo por separarse. Juvia cerró sus ojos y estiró su cuello para alcanzar los labios del mago, rogando para que el fuera el que desapareciera la distancia que había entre ambos.

Por un minuto pareció que sería así, por sesenta segundos pareció que él iba a ceder ante su impulso. Ninguno podía hablar, pero sí actuar y Gray cerró sus ojos para acercarse a ella, sus alientos chocaron y se hicieron solo uno. Había dos corazones sincronizándose, dos personas diferentes que compartían el mismo deseo: besarse.

―Y-o, lo siento Juvia ―cortó abruptamente. La distancia entre los dos era poca, casi inexistente y quiso chillar de frustración ―y-o no puedo.

La soltó y caminó sin ella y sin voltearla a ver.

* * *

Miró a la maga de agua sentada y con su vista clavada en el cielo, estaba alejada de todos y él conocía muy bien las razones. Había ya caído la noche y la mayoría de los del gremio estaban ebrios y tirados en el suelo, pero ella no.

Ella se había alejado y comenzaba a tintinar, como si quisiera desaparecer de ahí y él era el culpable. Él era la oscuridad que absorbía ese brillo.

―Juvia ―dijo de repente: ¿A qué se acercaba? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Y ante la frustración frotó la parte trasera de su cuello.

La maga de agua respingó y se volteó hacia él. ―Gray-sama ―bajó la mirada, pero Gray se aceró hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

No dijeron nada. Compartieron el tortuoso silencio mientras se bañaban con la luz de estrella que amenazaba con irse. Su estrella polar, pasaría a ser fugaz y era algo que él no quería que pasara.

―¿Hay algo malo en Juvia? ―preguntó de repente, Gray se sintió confundido. Odiaba eso: ¿cómo era posible que se buscara defectos cuando él era el del problema?

¡Claro que no había nada malo en ella! ¡Él era el defectuoso! Sintió el impulso de abrazarla y hacerla retractarse de sus palabras, eliminar cada gota de inseguridad y hacerla comprender que ella no tenía nada de malo, al contrario, era demasiado buena para él.

Suspiró pesadamente. ―No y no vuelvas a decirlo ―achicó los ojos y poco le importó sonar severo.

―Pero Gray-sama no puede estar con Juvia, ¿verdad? ―fue un hilo de voz que sonó más débil que las astillas de su hielo caer al suelo.

Cerró los ojos y quiso negarlo. ¿Por qué le disparó hasta dejarla moribunda? ¿Por qué? Y lo peor era que ni él sabía cómo expresarse sin lastimarla ―temía mostrar sus sentimientos y perderla como a todos. Moría de terror al imaginar que él sería el causante de su daño.

Sí. Sí podía estar con ella pero eso se atoró en algún lugar de la galaxia y fue absorbido por un agujero negro.

Con eso, Juvia supo que Gray estaba en otra dimensión. Por eso había preguntando temerosa de acertar en la respuesta de él: no. No podía estar con ella. Una parte de ella creía haberlo arruinado todo.

―Lo siento Juvia pero no puedo estar contigo ― _no por ti, por mí. No te merezco, te lastimaré, tengo miedo de lo que siento, no puedo controlarlo y me aterra perderlo, como todo._

Apretó los labios y dibujó una dolorosa línea recta en ellos ―ya se lo imaginaba, lo sentía, lo podía percibir. Y asintió agradecida. Estaba bien. No la quería, no debía forzarlo más. Sus intentos, especialmente los de ese día, habían sido patéticos y ella lo orilló a eso. Afirmó con la cabeza y se admiró por no llorar. Le dolía, su corazón estaba fragmentado pero debía aguantar…

Gray leyó todo eso y miró a sus ojos para ver el tormento de ellos ―sino derramaban lágrimas, no quería decir que no estaba sufriendo. Sus ojos eran las puertas a su alma y miraba que estaba llorando por dentro.

Eran opacos y revueltos como el mar luego de una tormenta. ―Ju… ―intentó decir pero ella lo interrumpió antes.

―Juvia está bien, Gray-sama ―pero no era cierto. Claro que no. Gray quiso patearse, quiso detenerla pero ya era muy tarde.

Se había ido de su mundo.

Ya no brillaba en su cielo.

Tal vez después, volvería... Tal vez.

.

.

 _Continuará._

.

.

* * *

Perdí la nota que tenía *muere de rabia*

Bien, hablaré de los detalles importantes incluidos en este capítulo, que me ha quedado largo. Pero así lo vio en el almohadón, también quiero destacar el hecho de que no quiero ni saber si tiene un error, porque no leí ya que si lo hago lo borraré XD ¡LO ODIO!

Ahora así:

*Tobillos frágiles: Referencia a Meg de Hércules. Saben que Disney es parte importante de mí. Y me gusta esa técnica de coqueteo, me pareció acertada para Juvia. Meg la usa cuando busca el talón de Aquiles de Hércules.

*La imagen de Juvia es un art de Mashima. Donde se ve adorable.

Y el capítulo. ¡Se me derrite el corazón al imaginarme a Gray así! Al almohadón le pareció acertado saberse enamorado de Juvia al verla diferente, al apreciar su vieja imagen, donde él no le cambiaría n-a-d-a. Además de una pizca de celos para moverse. Juvia, es insegura de lo que es y lo que siente, así que por eso piensa que lo estropeó :C ¡Pero nada de eso! En este capítulo vimos el rechazo, anteriormente vimos los miedos y los sentimientos de ambos. Los primeros tres capítulos hacen mención a eso, es el inicio. Los otros tres, serán el clímax. D: ¡Qué nervios!

Vamos por los rr:

 _ **Jessy,**_ espero que sigas cantando y no llores como yo T_T yo vuelvo a mi infancia o pre adolescencia (iba a salir de la primaria cuando salió la novela de Rebelde) ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!, _**Dora**_ , siguen siendo canciones de RBD :Z I'm not even sorry. No puedo con el gruviamonth, mucho estrés para mí y muchas historias que es mejor seguirlas (aunque tengo la nebulosa del gruviamonth, que escribiré en un futuro y no será gruviamonth porque soy rebelde. Espero no hacerte sentir mal con el capítulo. _ **Light.** _ Porque así soy yo, así soy yo: atrapo al que quiero y lo beso donde sea 7u7)r, espero que te guste, spoileada ya estás. Total. Es tu fic. Gracias por leer.

Review, crítica y sugerencia. Bienvenidos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Para olvidarte de mí

**Notas de autor:** Flojera mil. Archivos ocultos. Mes de retiro espiritual. Medio aproveché el tiempo. Insatisfecha por la forma. La canción de inspiración y que eligieron las plumas, sigue siendo de RBD jeje y es: Para Olvidarte de mí.  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo por su alta cantidad de cliché. No me hago responsable; stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónDe100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

 **Starlight  
Capítulo IV: Para olvidarte de mí**

* * *

 _Uno de estos días al umbral de una caricia, volverá de nuevo la melancolía para darte la noticia de que no me has olvidado todavía… para olvidarte de mí, para olvidarte de mí tendrías que renunciar a tanto amor que te di. Para olvidarte de mí, para olvidarte de mí... necesitas volver a nacer..._

* * *

Sus ojos la siguieron desde que entró al gremio. Para su buena suerte sus sentidos se habían activado en el momento justo en que ella atravesaba la puerta. Con disimulo, que no quería delatarse, siguió su andar hasta el tablero de misiones.

Admiró con gran detalle, y mucha culpa, la manera en cómo caminaba insegura y tímida, con la cabeza agachada y vacilante de proseguir. No saludaba a nadie, menos a él, quería pasar desapercibida y parecía que solo entraba al gremio para tomar una petición e irse.

Así habían sido los días, ya casi dos semanas, desde su conversación. Ella no le había hablado y ni él le había hablado. Pensaba que Juvia quería respetar lo que le dijo aquel día _«que no podía estar con ella»,_ pero jamás pensó que llegarían a ese punto tan distante.

Ella era persistente, ella no renunciaba tan fácil pero ya era evidente que todo se había fracturado entre los dos, tal y como si se tratase de un vaso de cristal que caía al suelo, el cual se rompía en mil pedazos y no volvía a ser el mismo jamás.

¿En verdad quería que estuviera así de lejos?, ¿En verdad la dejaría alejarse más de él? Porque le bastó solo un segundo para saber que no lo quería, pero en cambio, no hacía nada para evitarlo y regresarla a su lado.

La respuesta era que no quería, lo supo al instante en que se alejó de su lado aquella noche. Juvia no se había ido sola y se llevó parte de su alma, por no decir toda, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Y se sentía el peor egoísta de todo el mundo al querer devolverla. Él le había dicho que no podía estar con ella pero en ese momento, el que habló fue su cerebro y no su corazón y Juvia debía saber lo que su corazón quería. ¿Pero qué pretendía este?, ¿Qué se quedara a su lado sin esperar nada a cambio?, ¿Qué adivinara la naturaleza llena de miedo de sus sentimientos?

Pedía mucho sin siquiera batallar.

¿Qué pretendía estancado en esa situación? Uno debía salir a buscar lo que quería para conseguirlo. Y, francamente, él quería que ella volviera y le reconfirmara el amor que le tenía. Sola, sin ayuda de nadie y sin que nadie se lo pidiera, cuando él era el que tenía que ir con ella, hablarle y sincerarse.

Era un tonto, un estúpido egoísta. Si él no lo hacía, ¿ella lo haría? Estaba claro que esta vez no era así, que ya todo había cambiado. Nada sería igual y que tal vez su historia no podía volver a ser la misma de antes. Pero, ¿por qué perdía la esperanza sin intentarlo?

Juvia era mejor persona que él, estaba confirmado ante el mundo, y era normal esperar cosas buenas de ella. No obstante, a veces el lado bueno se cansaba de esperar y el lado malo, colapsaba ante la ausencia de lo bueno. Simplemente se perdía el equilibrio del mundo, así no funcionaba el ying y el yang.

Sabía que no era cuestión de orgullo, era miedo e inseguridad. No tenía cara para hablarle, porque se preguntaba si tenía caso acercársele sin estar seguro de que algo cambiaría para ella. Quizás tendría el mismo futuro desalentador que siempre y volver a lastimarla era algo que no se iba a permitir.

Y entre sus dudas el tiempo avanzaba y ella se alejaba más y más de su entorno. Gray podía estirar su brazo pero no la alcanzaría. Gray podía alzar la vista y ver como su figura desaparecía a la distancia. Gray podía hablar, gritar su nombre pero el sonido no llegaría a sus oídos.

Cada minuto era una daga incrustada en el pecho. Extrañaba su presencia cerca de él, extrañaba que le sonriera solo a él, extrañaba que le llamara por su nombre y con su mención especial, en su tono único y exclusivo, extrañaba su aroma, extrañaba simplemente que fuera ella; que brillara por su alegría y optimismo.

Pero toda sensación de añoro contrastaba con su lado lógico-positivo de las cosas. Que si su corazón sufría, el cerebro le daba pensamientos que avalaban su conducta. Pensaba en el hecho en que la había librado de él, ahora era libre de buscar alguien mejor ―que con él no había felicidad garantizada―. Él no era nadie para detenerla y era bueno que lo odiara.

Él era su perdición y no era capaz de salvarla. ¿No era irónico el hecho de ser la misma persona que hería y la que quería sanar y curar las heridas? Respiraba lento, sí, pero ahora ella era quien se alejaba y simplemente no podía retenerla.

Y esto era lo que más dolía. Porque todo golpeaba con su recuerdo, sabía que no la olvidaría. Ella era calidez y la que fue capaz de entrar a su corazón. Ella tenía un lugar especial y estaba en todas partes ―aun cuando no estuviera―. Juvia era el día, la noche, las estrellas, el sol, las nubes, el aire que respiraba, el frío y todo. Simplemente todo.

Prepararse para sufrir, era peor que un dolor inesperado u eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Programarse para verla alejarse, resignarse a dejarla libre, amargarse por quedarse sin hacer nada.

Cuando la vio tomar el cartel de una petición, no aguantó el impulso de acercarse, mandando al diablo todo: _«al carajo, él era egoísta»._ Quizás con un poco de esperanza, ella volvería. Era sano hacer algo por alguien más para animarlo, ¿no?

Si lo que quería era que ella volviera ―a ser la misma y a él―, necesitaba incentivar. Dar un poco, ¿no? Además de que la había rechazado románticamente, no amistosamente. Era su amiga y podían seguir como tal.

Cuando Juvia tomó el cartel de sus manos y dio media vuelta se encontró, para su sorpresa, con la figura de Gray parada justo enfrente de ella, impidiendo que siguiera caminando. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio que estiraba su brazo para señalar misiones. Ni siquiera le habló o se hizo a un lado para que pasara y dolió pensar que era por hacer como si ella no existiera.

Estaba taciturna, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron tan cerca. Era una sensación agridulce. Podía aspirar su perfume, ver su rostro, sentir su calidez… pero a la vez era inalcanzable. Todo eso se mezclaba el orgullo y el recuerdo de su nostálgico y fracasado amor. Lo extrañaba y ¿cómo es que soportaba estar tan separada de él?

Y a diferencia de lo que creyó, la maga de agua no rompió el hielo. Esperaba escucharla pronunciar su nombre, pero se había quedado muda y quieta. Estupefacta de tenerlo enfrente. Desesperado fingió analizar las peticiones, aprovechando que no se movió.

―Creo que tomaré esta ―se atrevió a decir. Con la creencia de que ella le respondería.

Juvia lo vio con incredulidad, se dio cuenta que seguían exactamente en la misma posición, su rostro estaba alzado y él ligeramente inclinado a ella.

El mago de hielo se irguió después de tomar la petición. Le mandó una mirada a Juvia, preguntándose internamente si era bueno invitarla con él. No era algo nuevo, en días normales hacían equipo para salir a trabajos pero ahora no estaba seguro de cómo invitarla.

En otra situación ella hubiera regresado la petición que tomó para irse con él. En otra circunstancia hubiera preguntado si podía ir con él, mas no fue ninguna y ni la otra.

Le sonrió con amargura y dio un paso a lado. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de preguntarle si quería ir.

―Suerte en su misión…

No tuvo el valor de completar su frase _«Suerte en su misión, Gray-sama»,_ porque le dolía llamarle así y si lo que ella quería era alejarse, debía evitar todo contacto con él: estar cerca e incluso hablarle.

Pronunciar su nombre sería flaquear e ir atrás en todo lo que había avanzado.

Juvia caminó y se dirigió con Mirajane para avisarle de la nueva misión que había tomado, la albina asintió y la despidió.

Eso fue un todo, no hubo un adiós para él y ni una última mirada. Estaba seguro que le había respondido para no ser grosera. En definitiva, lo odiaba. Se lo había ganado a pulso y como premio a sus acciones tuvo la consciencia de que ya era tarde y de que si estaba doliendo mucho más, era porque la quería más de lo que se reconocía. Y verla salir del gremio, le dijo que en definitiva no iba a poder olvidarla tan pronto, estaba metida en su piel.

* * *

D: Esto está lleno de fanfics míos XDDDDDDDDD ya harté xD

Sowyy, me tardé! Y para colmo vengo con drama D:

―Agradezco sus comentarios: Dora, light, Kirana y LFCB.


	5. Qué fue del amor

**Notas de autor:** Con sueño. _Stronger than Yesterday._ Contando reviews para ver qué fue más solicitado y nunca creí que este cliché lo fuera :'D así que agradezco eso y como muestra, actualizo rápido. La canción inspiradora sigue siendo de RBD jeje y es: Qué fue del amor.  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo por su alta cantidad de cliché. No me hago responsable; stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónDe100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Starlight**

 **Capítulo V: Qué fue del amor**

* * *

 _¿Qué fue del amor_ _que un día nos unió?_ _¿Cómo_ _pudo morir?_ _P_ _ara ti yo fui un error, que el tiempo borró, que no fue bueno vivir… Pero yo sé que en el fondo de ese cruel corazón, tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor_ _y que al final del camino tú reconocerás_ _que no me has podido olvidar._

* * *

Se suponía que el tiempo y la distancia ayudaban a un corazón herido. No obstante, ninguna de las dos le resultaban de gran ayuda. Estando en el Magnolia, no importaba si era su habitación de Fairy Hills o el mismo gremio, solo pensaba en Gray, en lo mucho que lo quería y todo lo que dolía el intentar alejarse. Y si estaba fuera de la ciudad, en una misión, también pensaba en él y todo lo que le rodeaba.

No había momento del día de que lo dejara de pensar. Lo único que medio le daba resultados era el hecho de trabajar para cumplir su misión. Por eso se había empeñado en tomar muchas durante esas semanas, aunque los resultados se iban al carajo al momento de tomar el tren para irse o regresar de Magnolia.

Dolía demasiado y era una sensación nueva. Si bien antes no tenían nada claro, el simple hecho de que _'_ _eso'_ fuera borroso y no tuviera nombre, le daba esperanza de que algún día _eso_ cambiaría. Le gustaba soñar con el momento en que ella llegaba de una misión y él la recibía con una sonrisa, soñaba con tomar más misiones con él. Soñaba tan hermoso, que se mantenía viva.

Cuando la realidad era que solo había construido castillos en el aire. Ella fue la que aspiró a algo, la que lo perfeccionó en el mundo, para que todo se derrumbara cuando chocara con la única verdad.

Sus sueños jamás se cumplirían.

Su amor no se haría realidad.

Aunque su amor se mantenía intacto y reconocía que siempre se mantendría así… por más que ella quisiera voltear el frasco que guardaba todo su amor para vaciarlo y no sentir nada. No podía pero luchaba contra eso. Ella no guardaba rencor y ningún sentimiento de odio porque lo único que podía sentir era cariño, respeto y admiración por Gray y su perfecto entendimiento de que amor no significaba solamente poseer.

Si no era suyo, lo podía entender pero el solo hecho de alejarse de él, era como tragarse un montón de cristales rotos; doloroso y angustiante. La estaba matando.. peor, ella era la que cometía ese acto de masoquismo.

Pensaba en que podía quererlo de lejos y por eso se alejaba. Su mente daba una respuesta concreta a sus acciones. Aunque su corazón apostaba a que se precipitaba, que quizás se arriesgó a que la detuvieran, pero como no había salido conforme a lo que su corazón demandaba, trastabillaba en nombre de todo el amor que a veces sentía que no cabía en su cuerpo.

Podía cambiar de gremio y de amigo. Cambiar las palabras que había dicho, pero había algo que jamás cambiaría y era su amor y devoción por él. Por eso se iba, por eso se apagaba, por eso se moría. Eso era el significado de la palabra amar.

Regresaba dispuesta a reportar el resultado de su trabajo y tomar uno nuevo. Sus intenciones para subsistir se basaban en la ideología de entre menos verlo y escucharlo, mejor. Entre más distancia, mayor sería la costumbre de estar lejos. Entre más pasara el tiempo lejos de él, ella renunciaría a sus viejos hábitos de verlo, buscarlo, tratar de abrazarlo y solo suspirar por él.

Quería matar hábitos y terminar de desmoronar los castillos inventados en su imaginación ―con cero cimientos para sostenerse.

Forzó una sonrisa para entrar por el gremio y cruzar hasta la barra donde Mira estaría. Era un plan perfectamente trazado: entraba sin mirar a nadie, reportaba su misión y tomaba otra para volver a irse. Fácil, rápido y efectivo. Y pedía que no estuviera Gray presente, para que así el dolor fuera el mínimo.

Pero el universo no estaba de su lado… Gray estaba ahí y estaba en la barra, al parecer reportaba su misión ―que los dos habían tomado una el mismo día―. Apretó su mandíbula y apuñó sus manos. Ella debía ejecutar su método, estuviera él o no estuviera.

Un poco insegura avanzó a pasos lentos y pesados, quería buscar fuerza.

―¡Bienvenida Juvia! ―la albina saludó con entusiasmo. Le sonreía con cariño.

―Hola, Mira-san ―con cuidado se puso a un lado de Gray. Colocó sus manos sobre el borde de la barra, queriéndose aferrar a algo.

El mago de hielo le saludó con una sonrisa de medio lado y por un momento pensó en abrazarlo y decirle que lo extrañaba mucho. Se quedó embobada y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Cuando sintió el rostro arder, supo que era el momento de renunciar. _«Tienes que ser fuerte, Juvia»._ Le sonrió, como gratitud, y enseguida se agarró con más fuerza de la barra, para detenerse de cualquier movimiento.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―miró a la albina y luego se agachó. Se sintió avergonzada de sus acciones. ¡Se suponía que iba a olvidar!

―Bien. Era una misión fácil para Juvia ―dijo seria y esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

―¿Vas a tomar otra misión? ―arqueó una ceja. Y estuvo por asentir, que tenía que seguir sus planes, pero Mirajane se adelantó ―porque llegó una petición buena para ustedes dos ―señaló a ambos.

Parpadeó con confusión y giró, sin pensarlo, hacia el mago de hielo. Quien no expresaba nada: ni estar de acuerdo o desacuerdo con lo planteado.

―¿De qué es la misión?

La voz ronca del mago de hielo la hizo temblar. ¿Estaba interesado en ir con ella?, ¿Era una clase sueño?, ¿La señal de esperanza que había estado esperando?, ¿Por qué de repente se sentía feliz de escucharlo hablar?

No, no. Ella tenía que ser lógica. Su cerebro le dictaba mantenerse y su corazón era un loco, el cual latía con fuerza conforme se explicaba la petición. Era como el resurgir del ave fénix.

―Suena bien ―Gray había aceptado y los dos la miraban expectantes por su respuesta.

 _«Sí»._

Sí y mil sí. Quería ir con él. ―Juvia… Ju-via quiere descansar unos días antes de volver a tomar una misión ―sus dedos se clavaba al filo de la barra y ante el silencio de los dos se disculpó y empezó a retroceder ―suerte en su misión, Gray-sama.

 _'_ _Gray-sama'_ porque era débil _. 'Gray-sama'_ porque estaba costando más de lo que imaginó, alejarse.

Se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, no iba a poder contener más el llanto. Era justo lo que tenía que hacer si quería aprender a controlar su amor… ella debía alejarse y aprender amarlo de lejos sin la necesidad de poseerlo.

Ella tenía que aprender a decirle que _no._

Aunque su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos tras eso, debía aceptarlo como aquella estrella inalcanzable.

* * *

 **Por aclarar que en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán "buenas" ya tenemos demasiado sufrimiento, tenemos que empezar a remover un as bajo la manga para que Juvia vea que Gray está tratando de acercarse a ella de nuevo.**

 **Juvia quiere aprender amarlo de lejos. Espero que se entienda el hecho, lo ama pero trata de ser fuerte. Sacrifica sus deseos y el dolor la ciega y no ve que Gray está igual de ansioso y desesperado que ella. ¡Ya tienen que hablar! D: ¿Qué opinan? ¿Tiene sentido? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? D:**

 **Como recibí 5 reviews, me apuré al escribir. Nuevamente, gracias por leer y comentar. Su apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia, que como dije, no esperaba tal recibimiento o necesidad de leerla. Leí y releí los comentarios y fangirlee.**

 **―** **Gracias a: _doramassilvi_** : la maldad apenas va a comenzar. Quise tratar sufrimiento antes de llegar al clímax del fic. La historia está bien planificada para que pase algo que los una de nuevo :D Gray está haciendo lo suyo, Juvia es la que no se da cuenta. ¡Gracias por comentar siempre! _**Lightblue17,**_ ¿Vamos a llorar más? xD después de ese terrorífico fin de semana que tuvimos, necesitamos fluff pero yo sigo sin darlo. Todas mis historias están en un punto de drama xD ah, pero cómo no las lees, no sabes xD no te spoileo y seguiré sin spoilearte. xD A la otra, fíjate qué pides D: lo de las frases finales, nunca me doy cuenta. A veces tengo buenos momentos xDDD ¡Gracias por comentar! _**Guest,** _ listo. Aquí está la continuación :D ¡Gracias! _**Lua93 x 2**_ ¿Se graba en tu ser? OMG nunca me habían dicho tal cosa, ¡Qué hermosas palabras! Me alegra que se haya vuelto uno de tus favoritos. Eso hace feliz a cualquier autor, es más de lo que puedo aspirar en una historia y lograrlo es cómo #LOGRODESBLOQUEADO XD gracias por los dos comentarios y adorar mis fics, pobrecitos alguien tiene que amarlos porque yo los odio. xDDD ¡Gracias! Espero no haberte matado con la angustia, pero me di prisa :D


	6. Ser o parecer

**Notas de autor**. La canción inspirada es _Ser o parecer_ de RBD. Tras mucha ausencia, al fin me digno a actualizar y bueno de todos los proyectos que cancelé y borré, este es uno de los que decidí terminar porque ya está en la recta final. Abajo hay avisos importantes. :'D  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo por su alta cantidad de cliché. No me hago responsable; stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónDe100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Starlight**

 **Capítulo VI: Ser o parecer**

* * *

 _Ser o parecer quien te imaginas, no me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida si no me miras, baby~ Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz por despertar el interés vacío que te haga mío, baby~ y sé que tal vez ese día nunca me sucederá… pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar como una luz que me ilumina yal despertar quiero volverlo a intentar_

* * *

La vio salir del gremio y soltó un prologando suspiro que reflejaba su frustración. Despeinó su cabello y fijó su vista en Mirajane, quien tenía los labios ladeados y una mirada desconcertada entre la dirección en la que Juvia había desaparecido y en él.

―Te dije que no funcionaría.

Y aunque se tuviera que comer su orgullo, lo reconoció. Mirajane se mantuvo en silencio y tras unos minutos se atrevió a hablar.

Meneó su cabeza en negación. ―Solo pasaremos al plan B ―no había creído las palabras de Gray, pues Juvia siempre era demasiado benevolente con él pero ahora era testigo de que el mago de hielo hablaba con la verdad.

Soltó aire. ―No tiene caso ―ya debía empezar a hacerse a la idea de que la había perdido y que tenía que aceptar su decisión.

El entrecejo de la albina se frunció terroríficamente. ―¡No digas eso! ―señaló ―¿Qué no lo viste?

Abrió los ojos y se cuestionó qué era lo que había visto ella. ―Vi lo mismo que tú ―respondió seco, con un dolor en el pecho.

Mira negó. ―No, no… mira más allá.

Arrugó el entrecejo. ―Creo que Juvia lo dejó muy claro ―Gray trataba evitar definir al punto de relación al que había llegado con la maga de agua. Si bien, Mirajane era consciente de que los dos se estaban alejando y que los dos estaban afectados, le daba vergüenza hablarlo tal cual era.

En cambio, Mirajane rápido se dio por vencida porque era obvio que no se había dado cuenta. Gray tomó lo explícito, cuando necesitaba de lo implícito para no rendirse. ―Gray, Gray, Gray ―meneó la cabeza y el mago de hielo se hizo pequeño ―Juvia está dolida, pero aún te ama.

Se sonrojó por la declaración, no era muy común que terceros opinaran y fueran tan directos con él acerca de los sentimientos de la maga.

Se apresuró a hablar ante la duda que reflejaba su rostro. ―Lo sé por cómo reaccionó al tenerte cerca… en su mirada aún había ese brillo especial del amor ―contuvo el aliento mientras su rostro ardía cada vez más―, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, evitó verte y sobre todo… pensó la posibilidad de salir contigo a una misión.

Apartó la mirada. Su corazón latía fuerte y bombeaba con más fuerza la sangre hirviente que se estacionaba en su cara ante el peso de las palabras de la maga, se cuestionó si eran ciertas. Parte de él quería aferrarse a esa esperanza, Mira era experta en esos temas, ¿no? quería, se exigía agarrarse de lo que le decía.

―No lo sé, Mira-chan. Juvia ya no es la misma ―suspiró. Dejó de ser persistente, dejó de brillar para él, de estar ahí para él y simple, se cansó de él.

―La gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, Gray ―frunció el entrecejo―. Además es imposible que todo el amor que te "tenía" desaparezca tan rápido.

Su propia respiración le aturdía y comenzó a sentirse ansioso, quería salir corriendo e ir tras Juvia, pero algo lo tenía anclado al asiento en que estaba sentando; si lo que Mirajane le decía era cierto, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dejaba ser como antes? ¿Por qué se detenía?

La albina lo observó, tenía el poder de leer su mente en esos momentos y le exigió que él mismo se respondiera.

Claro, Juvia no lo hacía porque él la había alejado y si bien la había estado buscando, nunca le pronunció las palabras que ella quería escuchar y que le ayudarían a borrar el dolor.

Asintió. ―¿Qué tengo qué hacer?

* * *

Juvia se encerró en su habitación a llorar. Después de esa conversación entendió que ya no era solo dolor, ni desasosiego, ni llanto interminable, ni negación y menos el deseo de alejarse. Era algo nada complejo: se sentía vacía gracias a sus decisiones y el frasco que contenía su amor nunca se podía vaciar. Todo era tan simple como agujero que se rellenaba con tierra o un dibujo que se coloreaba con crayones.

Y si los días seguían su paso y ella seguía viviendo con su corazón fragmentado, era por su propia decisión de alejarse de quien amaba.

 _«¿Cómo Juvia puede vivir sin su corazón?»_ se preguntó.

Juvia se lamentaba. Deseaba que todo se reiniciara para volver con él y aceptar esa misión que Mira les propuso. Quería borrarlo todo, porque en verdad, lo intentó, hizo todo lo que estaba dentro de ella para llegar _ser_ alguien especial para él. Intentó alejarse y moría en el intento. Ahora sabía que un segundo a su lado con total felicidad, valía más que años enteros en una vida incompleto. ¿Para qué lo negaba? Su alma le pertenecía aunque la sacaran de su cuerpo.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo, la tomaría. Volvería a ser la persona persistente y feliz. Aquella que soñaba con esa el rostro de su amado y veía una luz que la iluminaba, y le daba esperanzas para volverlo a intentar. Eso era lo que siempre hacía, incluso si él la rechazaba, ella volvía a intentarlo. La vieja Juvia intentaba sin cansarse, sin perder la esperanza de _alcanzar_ a su estrella. Si fuera la vieja Juvia, lo intentaría. Haría un nuevo intento. Lo intentaría una y otra vez. Sin importar el dolor. Intentaría y repetiría el ciclo interminable hasta el final de los tiempos.

Porque amaba pensarlo a su lado. No importaba que pasaron los días y morir en el intento. Ella lo haría. Con el dorso de su mano, limpió el rastro de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Quería y necesitaba hablar con él para sanar su corazón. No podía estar lejos de él, quizás no recibiría el amor que esperaba pero se conformaba con estar a su lado.

 _Él era inalcanzable como las estrellas pero no por no poder tocarlas, se dejaba de soñar y verlas._

 **~O~**

Gajeel estaba parado frente a Fairy Hills, Lily volaba a su lado. El dragon slayer del metal, rechistaba de mala gana al verse obligado ―técnicamente―, al estar en ese lugar por petición de una enana.

No, petición no. Mandato de Levy.

La maga de escritura lo miraba fijamente. ―Deberías quitar esa cara, Gajeel ―dijo. El hombre se sonrojó y giró a otro lado. La pequeña maga se rió y se dio por complacida, ese día Gajeel estaba mucho más dócil de lo normal―. Buscaré a Juvia y diré que quieres invitarla una misión, ¿sí?

Puso los ojos en blancos. ―Recuérdame por qué estoy aquí.

Levy tomó aire para inflar sus mejillas. Frunció el entrecejo y alzó su mano para hacer una indicación. ―Porque eres su amigo y como buen amigo, debes apoyarla. Vamos, tú confesaste verla diferente.

―Sabes que no seré de mucha ayuda ―era consciente de que a Juvia solo podía ayudarle la princesa de hielo.

Negó. ―Un tiempo entre viejos amigos es bueno, además salir a un trabajo es distracción ―suspiró y pensó que sería mejor darse prisa antes de que Gajeel se arrepintiera de estar ahí―. Iré por Juvia, ve repasando el discurso que hice.

Masculló de mala gana, Levy lo ignoró. Dio un paso para adentrarse a Fairy Hills, no obstante para sorpresa de ambos, la maga de agua salía del lugar.

―¿Gajeel-kun y Levy-san? ―giró hacia ambos, confundida de su presencia.

―Ey, charquito ―se limitó a alzar el mentón a modo de saludo. Se cruzó de brazos para reír ―gee-hee.

―¡Juvia! ―Levy sonrió ampliamente ―Gajeel está aquí para invitarte a una misión ―nerviosa se adelantó sin darse cuenta, arruinando su propio protocolo. El dragon slayer del metal arqueó una ceja, riéndose por la cómica reacción de la pequeña maga.

No era novedad que Gajeel la buscara para una misión. Pero nunca había salido a una misión con ambos. ―¿También irá Levy-san?

Negó. ―Solo ustedes dos ―rascó su nuca, nerviosa de que descubrieran sus planes.

―Bueno, vámonos ―dio un paso para tomar a la maga de agua de la muñeca y jalarla para que caminara ―tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar, se nos ha hecho tarde y un mago de Fairy Tail no puede quedar mal. Gee-hee ―la arrastró tras de sí―. ¡Nos vemos enana!

Juvia titubeó. ―Pe-ro… pero Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama.

―Ya lo verás cuando regreses.

Levy sonrió mientras los vio desaparecer. Juvia se miraba mejor _. Un poco mejor._

* * *

 **Nuestra Juvia cambió de parecer, pero ya era demasiado tarde :C Se dio cuenta que no podía estar separada de Gray, ahora quiere ser su amiga y con eso se conforma. Ama sin esperar nada a cambio. Y bueno, Mira aconseja a Gray para que pelee por ella. Gajeel entra en acción gracias a Levy, quien estaba preocupada por la maga.**

 **¿Qué pasará después? ¿Apuestas? ¿Teorías? ¿Gray y Juvia se encontrarán?**

 **Los anuncios importantes que tengo son: con este capítulo doy por terminada la parte dos del fic y por ende, nos faltan 3 capítulos para su final, están medio escritos, tengo que rellenar lagunas, además de que el asunto final está pasando de ser un completo drama a un chiste, tengo que platicarlo con el almohadón.**

 **No había actualizado por varias razones: estoy borrando mis fics. Starlight, al igual que Flavors y Dor, están demasiado adelantados, les quedaba poco para el final y decidí hacer eso: finalizarlos. Son los tres sobrevivientes que terminaré. Flavors, ya está completo, por lo que me queda más. Si leen mis otros fics, como Softly y You want to make a memory? el primero dije que estaba pausado, pero decidí borrarlo, era un quiebre de cabeza. Y el segundo, lo había eliminado pero lo resubí (se puede recuperar) y ahí está, solo que NO lo voy a terminar y esto es por motivos personales.** **En fin, volviendo al fic: Agradezco los reviews: Stormy, Emma, Light, Lua93, MissNutella y dora.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero. XD**


	7. Aún hay algo

**Notas de autor:** La intención es terminar este fic lo antes posible DDDDDD': pero se está volviendo más crazy que la canción de Aerosmith XDDDDD En fin, menos este, quedan dos. ¡Abajo las respuestas! :x La canción sigue siendo de RBD.  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo por su alta cantidad de cliché. No me hago responsable; stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónDe100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Starlight**

 **Capítulo VII: Aún hay algo**

* * *

 _Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo, pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros… si alguna vez piensas en mí, tal vez cuando me ves te haces feliz, quizás entre los dos aún hay algo de amor._

* * *

 _«¿Qué tengo qué hacer?»_

Preguntó a la guía, consejera voluntaria de Fairy Tail, porque a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas ―decían―. Y de no ser por su situación actual, jamás hubiese hablado de _'_ _ese'_ tema con Mirajane. El mago de hielo sabía que la albina tenía las mejores intenciones en ayudar. Era la única, al parecer, que había notado el distanciamiento entre Juvia y él y, sobretodo, miraba lo afectados que estaban los dos, dos almas tristes pero canalizando esa tristeza de diferente manera: él enojado y ella huidiza.

Miró como ensanchaba una sonrisa y titubeaba dubitativa al golpear su barbilla con su dedo índice.

Gray se maldijo, no era alguien al que le gustara seguir órdenes y menos en esos temas a los que estaba poco acostumbrado ―en realidad en nada―. Pensó que su magia era un claro ejemplo de la libertad: moldear lo que él imaginaba. Deseó que los asuntos del corazón siguieran ese principio, pero eran tan intangiblemente dolorosos, que no sabía por dónde empezar y menos que forma darle. Además, la maga de agua se merecía más que una sincera disculpa.

 _Juvia debía tener el mundo a sus pies y todas las estrellas del cielo._

Agradecido debería estar por recibir ayuda. Aparte, se merecía más de esa incómoda plática y se aguantaba porque todo ese escarmiento era por la causa.

―No vayas a memorizar lo que tengas que decirle.

Suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Si memorizas las palabras, te puedo asegurar que lo olvidarás todo cuando estés frente a ella.

Y esa era una de las principales quejas que tenía sobre enamorarse: los nervios. No poder controlarse. El amor no era como su magia, fácil de manipular hasta que tomara la forma que él quisiera. Parecía todo lo contrario, el amor lo tomaba a él y lo hacía cómo quería.

Gruñó. Eso no le ayudaba en nada, al contrario. Si en dado caso la lengua era traicionera, eran dos opciones: o quedarse mudo o decir algo que no debía. Y lo segundo estaba bien comprobado. Era un imbécil a la hora de poner las cartas sobre el asunto… aunque estando ahí y en dado caso se ponía tan nervioso, al grado de no poder articular ninguna palabra, Juvia podía auxiliarlo. Era su especialidad; entenderlo mejor que nadie más.

Ese era el escenario más probable de todos y por alguna razón no estaba de acuerdo con él. Gray se abofeteó mentalmente, _eso no_. No podía ser salvado por ella, en esa ocasión él tenía que ser quien remediara las cosas. Si él había sido la detonante para que aquella estrella polar se fuera, él tenía ir tras ella y recolocarla en el cielo al que pertenecía. _Y no era egoísmo, era amor. Ya no tenía por qué negarlo o huir de él._

Porque aun si todo se volvía insoportable y aunque el mundo mismo causara tanto dolor, quería que su estrella siguiera brillando para él _―_ _con él._

―Solo déjate llevar por el momento ―miró al rostro contrariado de Gray, quien le demostraba incomodidad al hablar de esos temas con ella―, solo recuerda todo lo que has sufrido por esta separación… e imagina que la tienes de frente ¿Qué le dirías? No me respondas si quieres, solo piénsalo.

Pudo verla con claridad: su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos parpadeando con confusión ―y rogaba para que hubiera cierta ilusión en ellos, que recuperara su peculiar brillo para él tomar inspiración para hablar―. La veía meneándose por los nervios y la curiosidad de saber qué le quería decir. Lo blanco de sus mejillas se colorearían de un adorable rubor rosa, entrelazaría sus manos a la altura de su pecho porque los latidos de su corazón estaban aturdiéndola, ansiosa pronunciaría su nombre y su imaginación plantearía mil y un escenarios donde él se le confesaba.

Y ojalá pudiera regalarle ese momento tal y como ella lo imaginaba para que lo coleccionara junto a todos sus momentos felices. Sin darse cuenta, había esbozado una sonrisa. Esa era la Juvia que quería ver, que quería recuperar con cada fibra de su ser.

La albina no necesitó alguna respuesta verbal ante aquella sonrisa, inclusive las expresiones de su rostro se había relajado a tal grado de reflejarle que estaba pensando en algo bastante agradable. Por fortuna hablar con Gray estaba resultando más fácil de lo que imaginó.

―Deberías comprarle algún regalo.

Oh no. Él no era bueno con los regalos. De inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

―Ey, no te estoy pidiendo que le bajes la luna. Solo te estoy recomendando tener algún detalle y viniendo de tu parte, Juvia simplemente lo amará.

Soltó una sonrisa de medio lado, pareció pensarlo. _"_ _Un detalle"_ implicaba muchas opciones y no quería regalarle cualquier cosa. Quizás Mirajane estaba en lo correcto; más que una disculpa y una sincera confesión, para que el momento fuera especial ―un poco parecido a lo que con ella soñaba―, se necesitaba algo simbólico. El detalle podía servir para explicar algo que él no era capaz de hacerlo con sus palabras y hacerla sentir más querida.

―¡Mira! ―Levy dio un brinco para poder sentarse en uno de los bancos de la barra del gremio.

Se quedaron callados, estaban sorprendidos de su interrupción tan repentina. Vieron a la pequeña maga de escritura sin aliento, al parecer había estado corriendo.

―Hola Levy ―le sonrió ―¿Quieres un poco de agua? ―cuando asintió, tarareó de acuerdo y se encargó de cumplir su orden lo más rápido que pudo.

Bebió el agua de un trago, tanto Gray como Mirajane habían estado callados, observándola. Llegó apurada y cualquiera se preocuparía de verla así, pero al pasar los minutos descubrieron que Levy estaba bastante tranquila.

―Gajeel salió a una misión ―dijo un poco después.

―¿Cuál? ¿Por qué no vino a reportarlo? ―no cumplir el protocolo para salir a un trabajo, era para alarmarse. Gajeel no era el más disciplinado pero sí alguien que seguía el sistema del gremio.

―Una disculpa por eso, pero estábamos en una urgencia ―se sonrojó ya que por ella se habían saltado ese paso. Mira arqueó una ceja y Levy tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando―, salió con Juvia.

―¿Con Juvia? ―al sentir que Levy lo miraba confundida, se sonrojó y se giró hacia otro lado.

Sus manos se hicieron puños para sacar la frustración que sentía. ¿Qué no Juvia había dicho que quería descansar? ¡Esa fue su excusa para rechazarlo! Hubo una punzada de dolor en su pecho, ¿Ahora era el que soñaba con tocar las estrellas y ella ignoraba lo que había bajo sus pies? Cada vez la sentía más lejos y fuera de su alcance, se estaba creyendo que ella lo quería fuera de su vida y ya había podido sacar de su corazón.

Se suponía que Juvia era la soñadora y él era el de los pies en la tierra. Juvia pretendía alcanzar las estrellas, habiendo tantas flores rodeándola pero ahora él el que se había quedado sin nada de eso, sin Juvia, solamente con sus ilusiones. Y era patética esa situación, se sentía rechazado y sin esperanza. Lo había tenido y lo perdió por imbécil.

Titubeó un poco y agitó su cabeza, no quiso indagar en el impulso de Gray o en la aparente tensión que los había rodeado. Además, el mismo mago no la presionó para que siguiera hablando. ―Perdón Mira… esto es mi culpa. La misión es sencilla y yo le pedí a Gajeel que invitara a Juvia ―eso explicaba porque ella no los había acompañado―, estaba un poco preocupada por Juvia. Y como ella y Gajeel se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, creí que era buena idea que salieran y hablaran de sus problemas. Fue todo improvisado...

Suspiró. Así que no solo era ella, sino que también Levy y Gajeel lo habían notado. La albina intercaló su mirada entre el mago de hielo y Levy y asintió. Por fortuna, había una fácil solución a brincarse las reglas y si Levy tenía todos los detalles de la misma, no habría problemas. Antes de hablar con ella, se dedicó a ver al mago.

―¿Pasó algo? ―había información golpeando su mente de repente. Juvia decaída, Gray demasiado atento a la conversación, más preocupado en no perder detalle que en ocultar su interés… el silencio de Mira y la tangible preocupación por el mago de hielo... definitivamente debía decirlo―. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Juvia quería hablar Gray antes de irse.

Abrió los ojos. El corazón herido pareció recuperarse: la curación a la herida había llegado hasta más rápido que la daga. Eso le hacía ilusión, era el oxígeno que le faltaba. Se sentía fuerte como en los viejos tiempos en los que Juvia estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Si ella quería hablar con él, significaba que había más esperanza porque ella también quería arreglar las cosas.

Y de pronto, las estrellas que brillaban en galaxias diferentes, volvieron a estar en una misma.

―Ara-ara... ¿Entonces qué te parecen las flores? ―todo parecía solucionado ante la alegre risa de Mirajane.

―¿Flores? ―cuestionó Levy.

El mago de hielo estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos que en la conversación.

―¿O algún broche para el cabello? ―ladeó la cabeza ―¿Qué crees que sería bueno que Gray le regalara a Juvia, Levy? ―Mira se giró a la aludida, Gray parecía no entender y confiaba en que Levy lo dijera, así eran dos las personas que lo guiaban a arreglar sus asuntos.

Un rubor cubría sus mejillas, ¿Por qué Gray le haría un regalo a Juvia? ¡Oh! Era una tonta: su desespero, el impulso y la creciente ansiedad que se reflejaba en su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro. _Había algo entre ellos dos_... eso también explicaba la conducta de Juvia y su deseo antes de irse con Gajeel… Todo cuadraba perfecto. ¡Mira lo estaba enviando con la maga de agua!

Y si mucha era la urgencia de ambas partes, lo mejor era: ―¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

Gray vio a Levy con bastante seguridad tras su pregunta, era una genio y le agradecía la ayuda. Ahora tenía la certeza de que en esos momentos los dos estaban separados, pero sus horizontes serían iluminados y conducidos por las estrellas hasta reunirlos porque aún había amor...

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **Relleno necesario :x**

 **No sé cómo terminar este fic: tengo el camino dramático y fluffy. Con los dos, me van a querer pegar porque en uno dirán: ES SUFICIENTE. Y con el otro: ah, que maricona, ¿tanto para esto? XD¿Votación? ¿Volado? ¿Cómo resolvemos esto? XDD**

 _―_ Me hice un FB con esta cuenta, hago mucho spam en publicaciones ajenas XDXD si están interesados en amiguear xD me encuentran con el mismo nombre de aquí Liraz Nightray. XD

 **Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

 ** _Lua93:_** ¿Yo mala? ¡Pero si soy un pan de dios! Para este fic fue 2 l8: demasiado avanzado y es petición de algo y tengo honor. xDD Al momento estoy tranquila y no he borrado nada, pero si le bajé dos rayitas a la intensidad de escribir tanto, es suficiente por hoy. ¡Gracias por la comprensión! ¡Otra fan de RBD! ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Yo soy toda amor, ya todo el drama pasó. XDDD ¡Que la espera haya valido la pena! **_Light Winchester:_** No tienes moral para pedirme el fic de regreso, pero ya *sostén mi indignación* ¿Feliz lais? XD Qué bueno que te desesperes, tú lo pediste. Yo exageré. Ya viene lo fluffy, ya que es demasiado drama y no soporto ver a mis bebés sufriendo. Tranquila, Gray no se rindió y aquí está demostrado, todo lo anterior tiene rápida solución. xDD Lloré cuando escribí esa parte. En realidad casi siempre lloro cuando escribo porque no me queda como quiero *rolleyes* **_Harmonie Roux:_** Tu nombre me recuerda a una de mis mejores amigas xD Mira es la mamá gallina, los quiere a todos bien. A Gajeel lo domina la enana, es una pequeña gigante XD. No tardé tanto para la actualización, espero que siga siendo así. XD ¡Gracias por comentar! **_Guest1:_** ¿dónde he estado? Pues antes en Digimon, luego en InuYasha y ahora en FT XDDDd ¡Hola, mucho gusto! Por suerte, aparecí pronto. Muchas gracias por comentar :D


	8. Dame

**Notas de autor:** ¡GRAAAAAY BEBÉ MERECE LO MEJOR Y LO LLENARÉ DE FLUFF! JUJUJU. Además, ganó el fluff en la votación ―así me justificaré por la forma de resolver todo―. xDD y la **principal** razón por la que traigo una actualización **rápida, es por el apoyo que esta historia recibe**. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Abajo las estoy respondiendo.  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo por su alta cantidad de cliché. No me hago responsable; stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónDe100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Starlight**

 **Capítulo VIII: Dame**

* * *

 _En tus labios hay indicios que existe el paraíso. Y en tu piel hay un mar que quiero navegar sin un rumbo fijo. Mi filosofía y mi religión es buscar vivir en tu corazón. Mi filosofía y mi religión es la teoría para lograr tu amor. Dame una oportunidad. Dame solo una señal. Dame un poco de fe. Dame tu primera vez. Dame todo lo que tengas. Dame una oportunidad. Dame solo una señal. Dame tu soledad. Dame tu libertad. Dame todo lo que tengas. Dame un poco más de ti para darte más de mí. Dame más de ti, dame un minuto para hacerte feliz._

* * *

Admitía que había sido una mala idea dejarse llevar por los lloriqueos de una mujer. Y es que el charquito de agua no dejaba de chillar por cosas inentendibles ―o totalmente fuera de su alcance― durante todo el camino. Por fortuna se había calmado un poco cuando se presentaron con las personas que solicitaron la misión y tras haber dado los detalles del trabajo, pensó que era el momento para disponerse a cumplir con la petición.

O al menos eso intentó, porque Juvia había tenido un nuevo altibajo, _uno más_ … por lo que decidió que trabajarían por la mañana. Esa tarde-noche le daría terapia, o eso trataría, para salvar al pueblo de una inundación de lágrimas exageradas. Así que él tuvo la brillante idea ―en serio brillante―, de decirle que para la tristeza, tenía que ahogar las penas en alcohol, que un par de tragos harían que su bronco corazón dejara de lamentarse por algo que no acababa de entender y porque él también necesitaba beber un poco para aguantar. Juvia no era muy fan del alcohol pero él, en esos momentos sí lo era.

Pero estando en el bar pensó en que quizás hubiera sido mucho mejor llegar rápido a la misión para terminarla rápido. Más si era tan simple como escoltar y proteger de cualquier amenaza a los clientes que hicieron la petición, hasta que hicieran entrega de un paquete ultra secreto. Ellos habían quedado de empezar el viaje por la mañana… aunque ya se arrepentía. Definitivamente lo mejor hubiera sido iniciar en aquel instante; porque entre más pronto concretaran la misión, más pronto estarían en casa y esa situación ya no dependería de él.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho así. Gajeel veía a la maga de agua con su rostro totalmente apoyado sobre la mesa, sujetando una botella de alcohol y con los labios entreabiertos para lloriquear por la princesa de hielo. Estaba en deplorables condiciones, quien a viera pensaría que era una alcohólica y una mujer muy desdichada. No obstante, no era nada de eso porque apenas y había bebido algo para curar el corazón roto.

Que ni estaba tan roto. _O algo así._ No quería quebrarse la cabeza dando consejos, a él no le gustaba meterse en esa clase de complicados embrollos. Menos cuando no le veía caso; Juvia era sentimental y Gray un témpano de hielo, pero por más frío que fuera eso jamás desanimaba a su amiga. La conocía bien, sabía que estaba dolida pero de eso a sufrir por _desamor…_ Gajeel simplemente le apostaba a uno de esos días en que las mujeres eran más sensibles y lo exageraban todo. Y ahora, por haberla alejado de Gray, había desatado una tormenta.

Según entendía no habían hablado o visto en días ―lo que justificaba la ausencia de Juvia― y cuando por fin estaban por hablarse, ella tuvo que salir para una misión. Si le preguntaban, para él era más un inocente capricho que un corazón roto y para Juvia era urgencia desesperada.

―Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama ―Gajeel se preguntó en qué momento Juvia se deshidrataría por tanto llorar.

Suspiró pesadamente. Hasta el momento todo había sido sobre Gray, ya hasta creía verlo. Y deseó que Levy los estuviera acompañando para él tener alguna idea sobre qué hacer. Porque si era sincero y sin tacto: Juvia se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

―Lo verás en menos de dos días ―rodó los ojos ―no es para tanto.

―Gajeel-kun no entiende.

Soltó un suspiro. ―No y no quiero ―confesó―, ¿Se pelearon? ―Juvia negó ―¿Te dijo algo malo? ―volvió a rechazar y Gajeel suspiró―. ¿Ves que no es nada grave o lamentable?

Por un momento se quedó sin palaras y prefirió girarse hacia otro lado. ―Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que no podía estar con ella.

―¿Lo invitaste a una misión y él se negó a ir? ¡Eso no es nuevo! ―se precipitó a hablar, pero cuando notó que la maga de agua seguía callada, cayó en cuenta del sentido de sus palabras―, es un imbécil ―refregó su mano por todo su rostro ―pero no te has rendido. Nunca lo haces.

Le dio la razón, se giró a verlo y descubrió que su mirada brillaba nuevamente. ―Gajeel-kun le dijo a Juvia que si bebía se sentiría mejor ―reprochó. El aludido bufó ―pero Juvia se siente peor.

―Porque quieres ―se cruzó de brazos. No lo entendía, si días atrás estaba triste por ese rechazo y ahora lucía mejor como para tener la motivación de buscarlo… ¿cuál era el problema? ¡Sola se había recuperado! ¡Y la solución estaba al alcance! ―vas a poder ver al idiota de hielo cuando regreses de la misión, así que deberías trabajar lo más rápido posible para no tardarnos tanto.

―¡Gajeel-kun no lo entiende! ―chilló ―esto es urgente ―Juvia sentía que cada segundo alejada de Gray, era letal.

Verlo era urgente pese a no saber bien que era lo que iba a decirle o pedirle: ¿una oportunidad?, ¿una señal?, ¿el derecho a permanecer a su lado sin esperanza?, ¿un poco de él para dar más de Juvia?, o al menos un minuto para hacerlo feliz porque ella podía hacerlo. No lo sabía, pero quería terminar con esa separación para que ese dolor innecesario desapareciera de su corazón.

―Para ti siempre es urgente verlo o hablar con él ―bufó fastidiado, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano ―no es nada nuevo. Solo es cuestión de aguantar unas cuantas horas.

―Si Gajeel-kun no hubiera traído a Juvia a beber, la misión estuviera terminada.

Abrió la boca ofendido. ¿Lo culpaba? ¿Cómo? ¡Además exageraba! Si en primer lugar se suponía que él estaba ahí con ella como apoyo moral ―y porque le obligaron―, no porque le gustara estar lidiando con mujeres lloronas. Juvia debía agradecerle su bondad y que se preocupara por ella.

―En primer lugar yo no te obligué a venir ―culminó con orgullo.

Juvia se enderezó y lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido. ―Gajeel-kun dijo que si Juvia bebía un poco se sentiría mejor ―señaló―. Le dijo a Juvia que así lograría tener un corazón de hierro para no sentir tristeza y básicamente, Gajeel-kun arrastró a Juvia hasta este pueblo…

¡Oh! ¡Que lo disculpara por molestarla con su amistad! Por fuera estaba indignado pero por dentro, más que ofendido, se sentía avergonzado y una mala persona por no detenerse a hablar en Magnolia… si tan solo esa conversación la hubieran tenido antes, no estuvieran ahí. ¡Lo hubiera solucionado tan rápido y sin necesidad de esa escena! Se sonrojó y trató de esconder la pena que lo invadía al sentirse señalado. Buscó en su mente un gran argumento para refutarlo y terminar ganando él.

―Eso hacen los amigos ―rechistó volteándose hacia otro lado con aires de grandeza.

―Gajeel-kun debió ayudar a Juvia a ir con Gray-sama en vez de llevar a Juvia más lejos de Gray-sama.

―¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ―alzó la voz y dio un manotazo sobre la mesa mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

―Que Juvia está lejos de Gray-sama.

Observó a la maga de agua. Era tan básica… pero Juvia no era Salamander o la princesa de hielo para arreglar eso de otra manera, además admitía su culpa por meter la nariz en los asuntos de los demás. Suspiró pesadamente y apretó las manos en forma de puño para controlarse… ¿Cómo responderle? Sugerir que regresara a Magnolia y él terminaba la misión era una opción, aunque por más que quisiera ver a Gray, Juvia pondría el honor de su gremio encima.

De pronto, tras ella divisó a una pequeña figura azulada que se acercaba a ellos.

―¿La enana? ―entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si veía bien ―¿¡Qué demonios!?

―¡Gajeel! ―Levy respiró con dificultad. Se paró a un lado de él y tomó aire para hablar―, ¡Acompáñame! ―lo jaló del brazo para levantarlo, parecía apurada. Gajeel no se movió, tenía tantas preguntas ―yo seré tu nueva compañera de misión.

Había algo que Levy le decía con la mirada y que él tardaba en comprender pero como confiaba en ella, y porque no quería seguir ahí, se levantó.

―¿Y Juvia? ―la maga de agua cuestionó.

―Gee-hee ―sonrió al notar la presencia de alguien más. Ya lo entendía todo.

Levy le guiñó el ojo y antes de pasar a su lado, arrastrando a Gajeel, le susurró. ―Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

No lo supo por qué pero sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante eso. Por intuición siguió con la mirada a sus dos amigos y cuando ellos desaparecieron de cuadro, miró que la persona a la que más deseaba ver estaba ahí también y se acercaba a ella.

―¿Gray-sama?

Juvia creyó que deliraba cuando vio la figura del mago del hielo aparecer frente a sus ojos. Incrédula refregó sus ojos para dejar de soñar despierta. Incluso, ni verlo suspirar aliviado cuando estuvo frente a ella, sirvió para que se lo creyera.

* * *

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? ―pensar que se pudieron ahorrar todo eso…

―¡Ya te dije que yo tampoco lo sabía! ―Levy tenía las mejillas rojas por alzar la voz―, me disculpo contigo por precipitarme, decidí actuar antes de preguntar o armar conjeturas. ¡Pero tú también tienes la culpa!

¿Por qué a las mujeres les encantaba culpar a los demás? En primera, ella fue quien se acercó a buscar la ayuda del gran Gajeel para animar a Juvia. Ella era quien le había sugerido salir a una misión para tener una conversación entre viejos amigos y así poder apoyarla. ¡Claro! Ninguno dio por hecho el factor Gray, porque era demasiado obvio que eso se solucionaba rápido… pensaban que era algo mucho más grave.

Aceptaba que los dos tenían la culpa por no preguntar, pero Levy había sido la del plan que él tenía que acatar sin rechistar.

―No puedo creer que el charquito se haya enojado ―suspiró, dándose por vencido con la enana.

Levy negó. ―¿No me has puesto atención?

Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes cuando la vio con el entrecejo fruncido. ―Se distanciaron estos días, por eso Juvia estaba triste. Y luego nosotros sacamos al charquito de agua de Magnolia para hacerla sentir mejor, en vez de investigar antes de actuar.

―Es lo mismo ―suspiró.

―Todo porque te adelantaste…

―¡Deja de culparme! ¡Solo quería ayudar!

No sabía por qué se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle cuando Gajeel se iba a quedar con lo que él quisiera entender, así que la maga de escritura resopló derrotada para asentir. Además, no necesitaba que le estuviera señalando su error, ella ya se había sentido mal por entrometerse y seguía ayudando para remediar su equivocación.

―Así que ¿les estamos ayudando a reconciliarse? ―preguntó después del incómodo silencio.

―Eh… bueno… algo así ―rió nerviosa.

Que en cuanto Gray escuchó la sugerencia de ir a buscas a Juvia, no perdió el tiempo y se movilizó. Mirajane había dicho que ella lo acompañara para darle los detalles de la misión, en un principio el mago de hielo se iba a negar a aceptar tal ayuda y solo se vio convencido cuando ella se ofreció a acompañarlo para tomar el lugar de Juvia durante la misión y así poderles dar más tiempo.

Habían salido apurados, apenas se hicieron de un poco de equipaje y durante el camino, los cálculos de Levy habían controlado un poco el desespero de la situación. Más allá de las horas de retraso para alcanzarlos, estaba el hecho de poder leer las acciones de Gajeel. ¿Hacer la misión en el mismo día o esperar al siguiente?

Levy decía que Gajeel iba con la idea de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Gray le dijo que quizás por Juvia se demoraban un poco en iniciar. Porque si lo que ella quería era hablar con él antes de salir a la misión, quizás su humor no era el mejor para empezar el trabajo de inmediato. Y en ese escenario, ¿qué haría Gajeel? Primero deshacerse del equipaje en una posada ―la cual era la más cercana a la dirección de los dueños de la petición― y tras investigar un poco, dieron con ellos.

―Y así supimos que estaban en un bar. He salido a muchas misiones contigo y sé tu modo de trabajar. Siempre buscas lo más cercano a los clientes.

Gajeel se sonrojó ante el momento de brillantez de Levy y luego gruñó incómodo ante el hecho de que predijo todos sus movimientos por conocerlo demasiado bien.

―Bueno de aquí se encarga Gray ―trató de desviar el tema para olvidar su creciente vergüenza, al verla indecisa, Gajeel ladeó el rostro y cruzado de brazos le sonrió a Levy―. No te preocupes enana, esto que hiciste es lo que hacen los amigos.

* * *

Quería reír.

Era más que hilarante, se sentía burbujeante, dentro de un esponjoso sueño donde ella iba colgada del brazo de Gray-sama para caminar directo hacia la felicidad. Estaba literalmente embriagada a causa de lo que había bebido en el bar, pero flotando ante la presencia de Gray; su voz, su aroma, que estuviera con ella.

Quería tirarse a reír como si fuera una pequeña niña. Le hacía tanta gracia lo irreal de la situación y lo simple que resultaba todo después de tanto sufrimiento.

Perdía el equilibrio y no importaba porque él la sostenía para que no cayera, era su soporte. Él era tanto que no sabía si esos desbordantes sentimientos iban a caber en su pequeño cuerpo. No sabía si reír de una vez, si echarse a llorar de felicidad en sus brazos, o si detenerse en ese instante para poder congelar el tiempo para siempre.

 _Que las estrellas lo decidieran, porque ella no podía_. Le daba risa pensar la ironía de aquel cielo nublado y sin estrellas, que empezaba despejarse para mostrarle la verdad: su estrella estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Eran los nervios combinados con un poco de alcohol y mucha dosis de felicidad. Sus emociones comenzaron a canalizarse en forma de risa. Se reía feliz. Se reía porque estaba tan cerca, siendo que minutos atrás se sentía derrotada y ahora era una triunfadora… si estiraba un poco más sus brazos podía alcanzar aquella estrella distante del cielo.

Su garganta vibró e hizo todo lo que pudo para aguantar la risa. Quería llevar sus manos hacia su estómago para doblarse y reírse sin preocupación alguna. Gray la volteó a ver un poco sorprendido y cuando estuvo por preguntarle qué pasaba, se detuvo pero Juvia estaba tan perdida en su momento de carcajeos que no se percató, y siguió caminando, de que había un escalón que bajar.

Y por un segundo hubo un brusco movimiento y su risa menguó, Juvia sintió su pie tronar, apretó sus labios al percatarse que esa no era una torcedura normal; le dolía horrores y una sensación caliente recorría el largo de su pierna. Estuvo a punto de volver a reír, la escena era vergonzosa, pero ni eso le arrebataba la felicidad.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó preocupado al ver un gesto de dolor en su rostro, se reprochó mentalmente el descuido y preocupado le ayudó a sentarse sobre el escalón.

Sintió que la palma del mago del hielo ahuecaba su mejilla. Juvia suspiró y se enderezó sin levantarse. El cálido flujo de dolor le bajó un poco la borrachera y le hizo pensar que cuando la lesión se enfriara, iba a doler más. Sin embargo, el contacto de su mano sobre su rostro y una mirada de preocupación exclusivamente para ella, materializaron la realidad.

 _Eso era mejor que en sus sueños._ Juvia cambió su expresión por una más relajada y le sonrió cariñosamente después de asentir. Cada vez faltaba menos para alcanzar a su estrella. Gray estaba agachado e inclinado hacia ella, muy cerca de su rostro.

El silencio reinó por largos segundos y la maga de agua se acomodó en su mano. Sus mejillas estaban rosas a causa de la cercanía.

―Gray-sama vino… ―fue un suave murmullo, no porque se sintiera débil o porque fuera parte de un sueño, sino porque se sentía totalmente en calma por estar con él.

―No solo yo ―respondió. No quería esconderse tras sus palabras, pero necesitaba saber que más de uno estaba preocupado por ella ―también vino Levy.

Asintió. ―Pero Gray-sama es quien está con Juvia.

―Eso sí ―sonrió socarronamente. Con lentitud se fue acercando a ella para presionar sus labios contra su frente.

Y con ese gesto inesperado su inalcanzable estrella, aquella que no importaba si estuviera lejos con tal de que iluminara su noche, rozaba las yemas de sus dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras sus labios comenzaban a navegar por su piel. Una oleada de calor invadió su rostro conforme su corazón latía como un loco. No tenía ni preguntas o quejas respecto a ese suave beso.

Sintió el roce de sus labios recorrer el filo de su nariz. Esperó con desespero para que llegara hasta su boca, pero él se había alejado escasos milímetros cuando estuvo a la altura necesaria. Juvia sintió que sus dedos viajaron hacia su barbilla para alzarla un poco mientras su pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla.

―Necesito decirte algo… ―Gray sonrió cuando Juvia entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero cuando él se alejó un poco más de ella para tener una mejor vista de su cara, definitivamente ella era de esas personas que lo abrazaban con su luz.

Su cálido aliento chocó contra sus labios y tal vez de no tener alcohol recorriendo sus venas, ella no hubiese tenido el valor para dar el impulso que le faltaba para alcanzarlos de una vez. Estaba desesperada por sellar el mágico momento y de por fin tener a su estrella entre sus dedos… ¡Gray estaba jugando con ella! Prácticamente la invitaba a seguir; si no se movía era por algo. Él por fin había abierto la puerta de su corazón y la estaba guiando para que tomara el rumbo correcto. _Sus labios. Sus labios. Ella quería besarlo._

Y mientras se sintiera llena de valor y decisión, actuaría. Mas al inclinarse hacia él, tuvo que apoyar todo su peso en las plantas de sus pies, haciendo que un punzante dolor ―olvidado― la detuviera. Ahora no la dejaría caminar. ¡Oh! Podía estar agradecida con su mal paso por acercarla así al mago de hielo, pero en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era maldecir porque la frenaba a seguir avanzando cuando había estado tan cerca.

La lesión se había enfriado y al final fue tan descuidada que lo único que provocó fue lastimarse más. Ya se volvía a sentir sensible, tenía ganas de llorar por frustración… estuvo cerca de alcanzarlo, de tomar el rumbo correcto, de que su estrella brillara entre sus dedos.

―Hey… tranquila ―Gray limpió el rastro de lágrimas que empezaba a escapar por sus ojos. Acarició su mejilla y frotó su espalda ―¿Te lastimaste verdad? ―hizo un infantil mohín con sus labios para asentir con vergüenza y logró hacerlo reír ―no te preocupes.

―Juvia lo siente.

―No es nada… ―suspiró. Antes de hablar tenían que revisar su golpe, así que optó por girarse para darle la espalda ―súbete.

―P-ero J-uvia…

―No es nada. Súbete ―repitió―. Tenemos que revisar tu tobillo.

Terminó por asentir, y sin apoyar el pie lastimado, tomó el impulso para subir a su espalda. Juvia entrelazó las manos alrededor del cuello de Gray, mientras él la alzaba en peso para iniciar a caminar.

Hundió el rostro en su espalda mientras una sincera sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios; había estado equivocada; no era cuestión de alcanzar a su estrella porque esta ya estaba en brillando en la palma de su mano.

Y de nuevo comenzó a reír de felicidad.

* * *

 **Hoy es una fecha importante y por ende, se lo dedico a alguien especial que abandonó este mundo para convertirse en una enorme estrella que ilumina mi cielo. =)**

 **Estuvo bien a lo Gintama :'DDDDD.** **La solución fue lo más cliché del mundo, Disney & Hércules, pero no es mi culpa tener una misión de 100 años D: Espero no haber decepcionado, que yo fangirlee en una parte en particular (?) XD**

 **Decidí hacerlo fluff porque Gray se merece lo mejor, mis fics XDXD, y lo llenaré de amor de aquí hasta que me muera. YOHOHO. Tranquilos que aquí está mami para protegerlos.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios:**

 ** _Lightblue:_** Es que Gray siendo tan inteligente y creativo, es obvio que va a querer manipular todo como si fuera hielo. Pero el amor no tiene forma y llega cuando menos lo espera, y no se va tan fácil XD y bueno: lo manipuló a él hasta hacer un love make: Gruvi XD. Para mi Juvia es la más tierna y Gray admira esa inocencia ―más allá de que es un poco pícara―, de ella. La va a congelar para que nadie se la robe :x No esperaba que Levy se llevará tanta importancia xDD me alegra que la valoraran xD El regalo era algo trivial. En realidad no tengo planeado meterme en ese detalle x'DDDDDD como a mí me vale un pepino y en esta historia eso es lo menos importante, no está ni siquiera considerado.

 ** _Lua93:_** *se tapa los oídos y de paso le da unas pastillitas para la garganta para que no se quede ronca* Mis historias necesitan amor, es bueno que alguien las ame. Yo soy una mala madre :C ahorita estoy en conflicto; el 90% de las veces me siento poca apoyada por el fandom pero como quiero mucho al gruvia y no me puedo controlar, escribo sin parar. XD He decidido bajarle a la intensidad y no desgastarme tanto pero seguiré porque la OTP me necesita. Ya eliminé lo que no iba a seguir y mandé a hiatus indefinido historia que debo arreglar estructuralmente (You want to make a memory? XDXD) Pero de ahí, soy un pan de dios, aunque lo dudes e_e y actualicé rápido XDDD NO LLOREEEEEES *le da un trapito para limpiar sus lágrimas* ESTOY AQUÍ, ESPERÁNDOTE okno. Todos tuvimos una época de diciendo RBD *O* y son la gran inspiración. XD Tu voto fue contando. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 ** _Harmonie Roux:_** xDDDDD VAS MUY RÁPIDO. PRIMERO TIENEN QUE DARSE SU PRIMER BESO Y LUEGO EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO. Aunque ya todos sabemos que nacieron para estar juntos xDXD Me encanta el simbolismo de las flores, en fic es uno de mis detalles favoritos pero coincido contigo Gray es más de crearlas que de llevarlas. YOHOHOHO. *toma nota para futuros fics* Un accesorio para Juvia es más que perfecto y significativo, aunque estaremos de acuerdo que con lo que le dé: ella estará más que feliz. Ropa interior con las iniciales del amor XD GXJ :x Mi corazón decidió esto, espero que estés de acuerdo. ¡Gracias por comentar y agregar!

 ** _Guest:_** Inuyasha es uno de mis animes favoritos ―de esos que nunca leí los mangas―, creo que el año pasado escribí algo de Kagura y bueno por allá del 2010 hice como tres OS. xD ¡Larga vida a InuYasha! Tu voto también fue contado para el fluff, así que espero que te guste como quedó xDxD temo decepcionar porque me fui por la fácil y el cliché pero AJSASDKSAD ellos se merecen lo mejor del mundo luego de tanto angst y aquí está mamá para consentirlos. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero tu comentario!

 ** _DualityGirl:_** Gray hace cosas más discretas que Juvia ―por ejemplo―, para demostrar cuán importante es ella para él. La verdad en los capítulos del manga 499. Mashima superó por mucho mis expectativas de cómo los haría canon. Él es un hombre más serio y con bastantes demonios internos, pero poco a poquito ha ido superándolos y abre su puerta al amor. Juvia sabe que tiene su lugar, solo falta que esa confesión que Mashima está alargando. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Mi misión es ayudar a Gray a que pierda el miedo y se deje llevar por el amor 7u7)r

 ** _Bremm:_** ¡Tenía rato sin verte! ¡Volviste! XD Más que ignorar a Gray, creo que lo que Juvia quiso hacer fue intentar sacárselo del corazón. Por eso se alejó un poco porque la distancia dolía. Pero luego aprendió que amar no solo se trata de poseer y para fortuna de ella ―y de todas nosotras XD― Gray ya estaba dispuesto a enmendar sus errores. En ambas partes hubo errores, los dos se culpaban a ellos mismo en vez de al otro y cuando no soportaron más estar separados, los dos corrieron a buscarse, bueno no literal pero entiendes la conexión. XDD Me alegra que Gray te parezca tierno U_U que es mi bebé y él solo merece felicidad eterna junto con mi otra bebé.

 ** _Saorii Duchannes:_** yo canto, tú cantas, todos cantamos. XD tú comprendes el equilibrio de esta relación, ves que ninguno se cree lo suficientemente bueno para el otro cuando en realidad son lo "suficiente" para garantizar la felicidad de quien aman. Ya te dije por privado que me encantó el mensaje de tu papá, lo considero cierto e irónicamente se ve reflejado en este fic. xD Así que también te lo dedico a ti y a la moraleja de tu papá. Gray es un bebé con honor y quiere intentarlo por él, hacerlo por él para que ella esté feliz y thats love! XD

 **Creo que empezaré a responder reviews por MP, las notas me quedaron larguísimas pero es que sus comentarios lo valen. ¡Gracias por apoyar!**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Nos vemos pronto. Planeo terminar este fic en marzo, lo más probable es que nos veamos el 15. ¿Qué sus rr definan mi ánimo? Porque Gintama me tiene atrapada. xD**


	9. Bésame sin miedo

**Notas de autor:** ¡El final ahora sí! :x Se suponía que era para el 15 de marzo pero Gintama me atrapó and _I'm not even sorry_. Luego miré que el día de Juvia es el 18 de abril y dije que lo dejaría para este día. :D  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo por su alta cantidad de cliché. No me hago responsable; stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónDe100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Starlight**

 **Capítulo IX: Bésame sin miedo**

* * *

 _No sé cómo fue que tú llegaste a mí, el destino es así. No sé cuánto pero siempre te esperé, tal y cómo lo soñé. Ahora estás aquí, jamás te dejaré partir para poder vivir… Bésame sin miedo, con el corazón, un beso que me llegue hasta el sol. Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación. Un beso que me llegue de tu amor. Bésame sin miedo como si fuera el último._

* * *

Cuando se quedó sola, lo primero que hizo fue llevar su mano derecha hasta su frente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro conforme recordaba lo que hace _tan_ poco había vivido; los labios de Gray-sama habían tocado su frente, ¡Gray-sama había besado su frente!

Era de madrugada, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero se sentía tan reciente. En las yemas de los dedos sintió un pequeño cosquilleo y su brazo comenzó a temblar debido a la emoción. Su respiración se volvió pesada mientras que todos los recuerdos y emociones de la noche empezaron a cruzar por su mente: Gajeel y ella en un bar, la llegada de Levy, luego la aparición de Gray, los dos saliendo, su tropezón, el beso en su frente, el casi beso en sus labios, su pie lastimado, su ataque de risa y que él tuvo que cargarla hasta la posada donde finalmente atendieron su esguince, la tensión, los nervios del momento, estaban cerca y sin hablar de todo lo que tenían que hablar, su seriedad al atenderla, ella estaba quieta y su mente divagaba en un sinfín de emociones.

Su corazón latió aceleradamente ante los hechos ―era real, si fuera un sueño los efectos de la emoción no fueran tan fuertes―. Juvia tomó una de las almohadas donde descansaba su cabeza para abrazarla y reprimir un grito lleno de emoción. Se sentía en las nubes, por primera vez sentía la esperanza de ser correspondida, que aunque nada estuviera dicho con palabras, las acciones lo revelaban todo. También su intuición, los latidos de su frenético corazón lo abalaban.

Gray estaba ahí por ella.

Fue por ella.

Fue a buscarla para recuperarla.

Y ella al fin tenía a su brillante estrella reposando en las palmas de sus manos.

Abrazada de la almohada dio varias vueltas en la cama. La alegría no cabía en su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento podía explotar y ser polvo de estrellas. ¡Y no! ¡No podía permitirse eso! ¡Tenía algo que atender! Así que se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y se sentó dejando que sus pies colgaran por un lado de la cama, sus manos se aferraban a la orilla. ¿Y ahora cómo debía comportarse?

Que por más que estuviera a su alcance, Gray aún le debía algo. Sintió que las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rojas y el rubor fue recorriendo su rostro. ¿Qué debía hacer Juvia?, ¿ser coqueta?, ¿tener el atrevimiento de ir por aquel beso?, ¿ella debía tener la iniciativa? Esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa mientras que descendía su mirada hasta llegar a su pie vendado…

Era la raíz de todo. Una vez intentó forzar a que las cosas sucedieran con un _mal paso_ y todo terminó mal, ambos se alejaron. Y ahora ese mismo _mal paso_ era el encargado de volverlos a unir. Inclusive esa era la señal a mantenerse paciente, como siempre lo había sido.

―No vas a poder apoyar tu pie en un rato ―una voz a sus espaldas le robó el aliento―, al menos hasta que regresemos a Magnolia para que Wendy te revise.

Juvia se sintió más nerviosa que nunca y llevó sus manos hasta su cabello. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Su cabello lucía bien? ¿Al menos estaba presentable para que la viera? ¡Apenas y había decidido ser paciente y actuar normal pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de lucir linda para él! Aunque tenía que controlarse, esa noche aún no habían dormido y ella estaba igual a cuando la encontró en el bar pero como las cosas eran diferentes, ella quería lucir distinta y acorde a la ocasión.

―Así que deberías tener cuidado. Es más, es muy tarde... tienes que dormir.

Agitó su cabeza para tranquilizarse. Era absurdo preocuparse por esas pequeñeces y solo pensaba en eso, porque era un momento decisivo.

―Gray-sama… ―tuvo el valor de voltear hacia él y verlo por encima del hombro ―Juvia no tiene sueño.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―Juvia negó. Su voz sonó más relajada, ninguno de los dos podía dormir. La maga le sonreía con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y él soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia ella.

―Juvia solo quiere sentarse cerca de la ventana ―alzó un poco su rostro para indicar el sofá donde quería sentarse.

―Te acompaño entonces.

Su presencia a un lado de ella, atrajo su atención. Gray le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y lo mejor de todo era que con esa simple acción, hasta se la había olvidado respirar.

El mago de hielo miraba hacia abajo y le sonreía tranquilo. Bueno, en realidad no era una sonrisa, pero había algo en la curvatura de sus labios que le transmitía esa sensación. Sin decirle nada, Juvia tomó su mano y apoyó su pie ―el que no estaba lastimado― para poder caminar.

Y aunque en realidad no era mucha la distancia, pero sí era laborioso ir saltando ―literalmente― en un pie, deseaba no llegar nunca… Se sentía bien que Gray fuera su soporte, se sentía bien la calidez de su mano envolviendo la suya, se sentía bien andar despacito para estar más tiempo a su lado.

Sin embargo, él no soltó su mano aun cuando los dos se habían sentado en el sofá, ella tampoco hizo por soltarse. Era increíble cómo ese agarre decía más que todas las palabras que conocía.

Gray movió su palma, sin dejar de tocar su mano, para llegar a la parte externa, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de los suyos. Juvia estaba concentrada, viendo como ese contacto se hacía fuerte o perdía fuerza, pero jamás dejaba de existir y revelaba el nerviosismo que sentía el mago de hielo en esos momentos.

Juvia no quería romper el silencio. Quería seguir tomada de la mano de él, temía en hablar y romper el momento. Tampoco quería presionar y nada parecido, ella esperaría.

―Juvia... ―para su sorpresa él fue quien habló. Sus ojos viajaron perezosamente hacia su rostro, lo vio sonrojado y ella se animó a sonreír. Al parecer ese sutil gesto le había dado fuerza para que continuara hablando ―y-yo quiero pedirte perdón.

Sintió que apretaba su mano con más fuerza. De manera fugaz bajó la vista, su sonrisa se amplió al comprobarlo y con más amor que nunca, regresó a verlo.

―Déjame hablar hasta el final, por favor… ―lo vio con duda pero asintió ―aquella noche… y-yo me arrepentí de todo lo que te dije inmediatamente después de que te lo dije y todo fue peor cuando te vi alejarte… de mí… de mi lado… ―sus dedos se deslizaron encima de su mano para entrelazarse con los suyo.

Su corazón latía fuerte. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y a él lo sentía cada vez más nervioso. Pero si él le pidió que no interrumpiera hasta el final, era porque tenía bien pensado lo que le diría y si intervenía, no iba a poder hacerlo. Mordió su labio inferior sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, si bien estaba nervioso, había más empeño que nunca en terminar de hablar con ella.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, sus gestos lo intensificaban más.

Había decisión en sus ojos y estos transmitían más. Sus sueños eran alcanzables ahora que la verdad al fin sería dicha con palabras.

―Y-o no quería lastimarte… no a ti ―confesó, se agachó para ocultar su rojo rostro―. Y pensé que lo mejor era que estuvieras lejos de mí. Creí que era lo mejor para ti ―apretó su mandíbula ―pero cuando te alejaste de mi lado… y-yo… simplemente no sé explicarlo ―seguía sujetando su mano. Frustrado alzó y bajó la cabeza un par de veces antes de hablar ―¡Demonios! después me di cuenta que lo único que logré fue lastimarte y era lo que no quería… te lastimé alejándote de mí… y no solo te lastimé a ti, sino que a mí también.

Los dos habían sufrido y él tenía que saber que ella no le guardaba ningún rencor. Sufrieron por lo mismo y por ende, sabía lo que sentía. También sabía cómo superarlo.

―Gray-sama… ―dijo luego de unos segundos llenos de silencio, pero Gray negó.

―Y-yo soy muy egoísta, ¿sabes? ―volteó a verla con una triste sonrisa, eso no le gustó a Juvia ―cuando tú te alejaste de mí… yo… yo simplemente me di cuenta de cuánto te quería a mi lado ―Juvia abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendida de sus palabras. Sus palabras eran sinceras y podía sentir que algo renacía en su corazón―, pero lo más importante para mí es que tú seas feliz… aunque nada de lo que hice salió bien para ti.

Y ni para él, aunque él no se contaba. Contuvo el aliento y él volvió a agachar su rostro. Ella era especial y eso lo sabía desde tiempo atrás, solo que el miedo le impedía dar ese último paso hacia ella. Juvia era persistente y él creyó que siempre estaría a su lado, jamás creyó el rumbo doloroso que tomarían sus acciones. Y ahora quería enmendar sus errores. Su mano seguía aferrándose a la suya. Juvia quería decir tantas cosas, pero tenía que dejarlo hablar.

―Yo no quiero poner encima mis deseos egoístas ―se conformaba con que Juvia siguiera brillando en el cielo pero no sabía qué hacer para recuperarla. Nada de lo que hacía servía para hacerla feliz.

Gray era todo menos egoísta. Le hizo gracia ese comentario y lo rechazó de inmediato. ¡Si lo único que estaba haciendo era pensar en ella! aunque la rechazara desde un principio y los dos salieron lastimados, no solo ella, él lo único que pretendió fue su felicidad, incluso seguía pensando primero en ella, al cuestionarse en lo que era bueno para ella.

Y su deber era corresponderle a ese acto.

―¿Sabe lo que Gray-sama significa para Juvia? ―preguntó, él la vio de reojo y negó, seguía sin alzar el rostro―, Gray-sama para Juvia significa luz, aunque Gray-sama no se considere así ―Juvia apuntó hacia la ventana, era mediana pero aún así tenía una buena vista del cielo lleno de estrellas.

¿Luz? Extrañado y sorprendido se enderezó y la vio. Juvia estaba sonriente, parecía llena de vida y feliz. El hecho de que él manifestara sus deseos y que por fin fuera claro con sus sentimientos, le habían devuelto ―incluso desde antes―, aquella luz perdida. Y parecía extraño pero se sentía más unido a ella.

Quizás era la sinceridad, la que por fin salía, y porque simplemente ya no tenía nada que ocultarle. O porque, a pesar de todo, Juvia lo estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos. Si los dos querían borrar aquella herida, debían de dejar de buscar lo que era mejor para el otro y simplemente pensar en los dos.

―Juvia creyó que había presionado tanto a Gray-sama que al final solo logró alejarlo ―suspiró. Aun recordaba aquella noche donde él se convirtió en una inalcanzable estrella―. Cuando Juvia tomó distancia… Juvia por un momento pensó que _"_ _su luz"_ estaba extinta… pero pronto empezó a ver pequeños destellos ―y se refería a los acercamientos que había tenido con ella, Gray pareció entenderlo porque se sonrojó ―ahí Juvia supo que, quizás, Juvia significaba algo para Gray-sama...

Y ella significaba más de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo podría saberlo con certeza si no se lo decía?

Cuando quiso arreglar las cosas se vio atrapada en una misión, pero no se quejaba, todo estaba resultando mucho mejor. Ese cielo infinito y lleno de estrellas había bajado para encontrarse con ella. Y aunque ella nunca se cansaría de alzar sus brazos para tocarlo, que él viniera hacia ella demostraba que estaban conectados.

Gray era su luz. Su estrella. Sus palabras de arrepentimiento y sus deseos de tenerla cerca, solo nutrían su alma y su amor.

―Es extraño… ―pensó en voz alta.

¿Luz? ¿Él para ella era luz? Era curioso porque todo ese tiempo, él la había nombrado como su estrella polar que se volvía fugaz. Su estrella llena de luz que le indicaba el camino. Los dos eran estrellas que solo pensaban en la felicidad del otro y estaba por encima de la propia, al darse cuenta de su comentario, sacudió la cabeza.

―No quiero volver a hacerte daño. Así que dime… ―el agarre de sus manos seguía porque también hablaba sobre la necesidad de estar juntos ―¿Tú serías feliz si yo estoy a tu lado?

Con las mejillas más rojas que nunca, asintió. No pronunció ninguna palabra pero el movimiento de su cabeza lo decía todo. Sus ojos reflejaban toda la ilusión y el deseo por ser aceptada mientras movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Cuando el mago de hielo soltó un suspiro, él estaba sonriendo y Juvia se animó a preguntar. ―Gray-sama… ¿Cómo Gray-sama puede ser feliz? ¿Cómo Juvia puede hacer feliz a Gray-sama?

Sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharlo con su voz. No quería más estelas deslizándose por sus dedos, quería algo firme en su mano.

Despeinó su cabello, estaba por pronunciar lo más cursi de toda su vida pero Juvia lo valía y la situación lo ameritaba. Se había prometido ser claro, se había disculpado y los dos habían hablado de tal manera que sabían que brillaban en el mismo cielo. No tenía ninguna razón para seguir huyendo, las decisiones del pasado lo hicieron llegar a ese punto clave ¿no? estaba demostrado que se equivocó y se había decidido a cambiarlo todo.

―¿Cómo puedo ser feliz? ―ladeó su rostro a modo pensativo ―¿Tú lo harías por mí? ―había una fuerza mayor que lo movía. Había servido ser un mago de hielo para controlar sus emociones. Él era frío y Juvia era cálida, por eso al inicio se asustaba de esa nueva sensación. Mas poco a poco se fue conectando a ella, encajando como piezas de rompecabezas.

Controlaba sus nervios a beneficio de ella, su máxima prioridad era hacerla feliz, se lo acababa de decir. Intentaba ser cálido como ella, la intimidad compartida le motivaba a seguir. Iba bien, se sentía bien, ella estaba mejor y al final, solo importaba seguir la luz que le indicaba su estrella polar. Estaba tan relajado y contento, que incluso se atrevía a jugar con ella.

―Juvia hará todo para que Gray-sama sea feliz ―respondió convencida y Gray comenzó a reír.

Se sentía bien de ese modo, ser sincero y no temer a nada.

Se sentía bien dejarse querer o querer, porque por primera vez, Gray le reconocía en voz alta lo que significaba para él.

Juvia lo miró sonreír, más que sonrisa parecía una divertida risa, pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar qué era lo gracioso y tampoco de preguntarle, porque en menos de un suspiro, él se había acercado a ella.

Sintió un agradable escalofrío cuando escuchó su suave risa a escasos centímetros de su oído. Juvia tuvo que reír contagiada y porque sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo ―nervios, ansiedad o porque en verdad sentía cosquillas con su cercanía y con su aliento chocando contra su piel―.

―Quédate donde estás ―susurró cerca de su oído. Juvia tuvo que cortar su risa y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa causada con sus palabras―. Siempre fija, siempre brillando ―porque esa era la ventaja de la estrella polar: siempre era visible y de gran utilidad para que los marineros encontraran el camino.

Juvia frunció el entrecejo y conforme fue razonando el peso de las palabras pronunciadas por el mago de hielo, sus ojos se ampliaron.

¿Dónde estaba? ¡A su lado! Quedarse fija, quieta... ¡Ella siempre estaría a su lado! Brillando... brillar en el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. ¿Ella también era su estrella?

Gray jugaba con sus manos, jugaba con su risa para distraerla y jugaba con sus palabras pero ella había escuchado bien.

―Si Juvia necesita a Gray-sama para ser feliz… ¿Gray-sama necesita a Juvia para ser feliz?

Afirmó como respuesta.

Juvia cerró los ojos cuando el mago se fue acercando y apoyó su frente en la suya. Permanecieron así por un rato, no les eran necesarias las palabras para entenderse o comunicar todo lo que sentían, ya habían sufrido y ahora tocaba relajarse… no había nada mejor que sentir su respiración tranquila, estar junto a él, sentirlo cada vez más a su alcance, compartir su cariño y todo en el cómodo silencio que les rodeaba.

―Gray-sama… ―ella soltó sus manos para enviarlas a sostener su rostro, exhalaba aire por la boca y ella se sentía intoxicada con su calidez, era una tentación y aunque estuviera tranquila por estar tan cerca, ella necesitaba un poco más. El mago de hielo sabía que se lo debía y por eso jugaba con ella ―Gray-sama... ―volvió a llamarlo, él sonrió al considerar que se había tardado en hacer un puchero.

Y esa fue la señal para que ella actuara, Juvia estiró todo lo que pudo el cuello para alcanzar sus labios, se juró que no volvería a perder esa oportunidad.

Le había pedido ese deseo a la primera estrella que apareció en el cielo.

Lo había vuelto a desear cuando vio una estrella fugaz.

Y tal como una niña que estiraba sus manos hacia el cielo para alcanzarlo, se alzó y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta chocar con sus labios ―y _tal vez_ él también había cooperado de manera sincronizada―.

Fue un suave roce, sus labios temblaron ante la rara mezcla entre lo frío del contacto y lo cálido de su aliento. Los nervios, la inexperiencia y la timidez no la dejaban moverse, se mantuvo inmóvil y envuelta en sus propias emociones. Estaba quieta, sí. Pero no podía controlar el frenesí de sus sentimientos; el corazón le latía aceleradamente, sentía que le ardía hasta la puntas de las orejas y cada rincón de su cuerpo parecía estremecerse de pura emoción.

Al poco tiempo, ladeó el rostro mientras que él tomaba la iniciativa para deslizarse a capturar su labio inferior con los suyos y seguir acariciando, con su boca, el labio inferior de la misma forma; sin miedo, con todo el corazón y en repetidas ocasiones. Se sentía bien, cálido y como si de esa manera transmitiera todo faltaba decirle.

No quería ninguna pena más. Quería ser feliz con ella y, sobretodo, pretendía su felicidad.

Sus manos bajaron hasta sus hombros, Gray se alejó sonriente y con los ojos abiertos sin perder detalle de cómo ella los tenía entrecerrados, le sonreía y lo miraba de forma coqueta y tuvo que tragar saliva para frenarse de volver a besar sus labios.

La maga se acomodó de rodillas en su asiento, teniendo cuidado de su pie lastimado, a modo de quedar un poco más alta que Gray. ―¿Significa que Gray-sama sí puede estar con Juvia?

Se sonrojó. Obvio sí, siempre lo supo solo que hasta ahora vencía el miedo. Fue un sufrimiento en vano, fácil de remediar, pero si pensaba positivo había aprendido la lección: la felicidad estaba al alcance. No tenía por qué hacer sacrificios para protegerla. La mejor protección era estar a su lado ―por los dos, no solo por ella―.

Lo aprendió a tropezones pero ahí estaban.

Apenas alcanzó asentir, porque tuvo que alzar el rostro para verla a los ojos, Juvia se agachó para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz y sostener su rostro de forma amorosa, no se medía en sus cariños y agarraba sus mejillas como si fuera un infante.

―Juvia hará feliz a Gray-sama... y Gray-sama a Juvia.

Estaba feliz, dispuesta a llenarlo de amor. Sin miedo y volviendo fuegos artificiales las estrellas.

* * *

 **Esto es en honor a mi hermosa y amada bebé porque es su día. Nada mejor que le dé amor y le haga cariñitos a su Gray-sama y que él se deje. ;D _*hearts*_**

 **Y se nos acabó Starlight. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y seguirme hasta aquí! 7u7)r**

 **Debo decir que planeaba hacer un epílogo porque me molesta el hecho de que quede en 9 capítulos y no en 10. Por lo que planée un epílogo donde pediría canciones de RBD para elegir la continuación, a base de lo que me dijeran. No obstante, pasaron ciertas cosas y me vi en la necesidad de congelar y cancelar todo lo que tengo. Me tomaré un descanso porque mi terapias ya no me están sirviendo para nada (?). Pueden enviarle las quejas a mi terapeuta. :x**

 **Sin más, me tomaré un momento para agradecer los reviews anónimos, que ya respondí en privado al resto:**

 **―** **Lua93:** Obvio que Gray bebé merece el amor de su Juvia bebé y yo me encargo de repartirles amor XDXD *pose militar* Creo que trollee a todos con el casi beso, yo también quería que se besaran pero tuve que alargarlo para este capítulo, estuvo abrupto pero tenían que besarse sí o sí. XDDD Me parece adorable imaginarme a Juvia haciéndole berrinche XDDD ¡Gracias por el apoyo!  
Ay, el Jerzy Jerzy de Dor son unos románticos empedernidos y el gruvi gruvi de ahí es adorable :x

 **―** **Erza Fernandez:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Bienvenida a la montaña rusa de emociones que yo patrocino. Siempre es un sube y baja conmigo XDXD A veces tengo mis momentos de filosofía y casi siempre se reflejan en el último párrafo. En fin, gracias por el rr :D

 **Y nuevamente, gracias a las personas que alguna vez me comentaron:**

 **Light, Saori, Jessi, doramassilvi, Stormy, Harmonie Roux, Kirana Retsu, LFBC, guest (capítulo 4), Lua93, Miss Nutella, Guest1 (capítulo 6), guest (capítulo 7), DualityGirl, Bremm & Erza Fernandez**

 ***No sé si guest sea la misma persona, asumo que no por eso los cuento por separado.**

 **Gracias porque con lo dramática y lo mucho que me cotizo :x es que me animé a terminar esta historia, de no haber tenido este graaan recibimiento ―considerando mis estadísticas― no la hubiera terminado xD. Además que estoy agradecida porque es una de mis historias con más reviews 7u7)9 xDDD En fin, es grato saber que a alguien le gustan mis desvaríos, el cliché, los finales felices y lo que yo escribo. Que lo hago por diversión o eso se suponía. ;)**

 **También gracias a los views de países lejanos y con otro idioma: Serbia and Montegro, Australia, France, Netherlands, United States, Brazil, Italy, Russian Federation, United Kingdom, Indonesia, Vietman.**

 **¡Gracias!, Thank you!,** **Хвала!, merci!, gratzie, obrigado,** **Спасиб** **о** **!,** **Terima kasih!, Cám ơn!**

 **Ahora sí, que suenen las golondrinas.**


End file.
